Oh Brother!
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Jo has an older brother who she loves more than anything but he's always overprotective of Jo, but when Jo moves to L.A with her dad and meets Kendall, she forgets about her brother's rules. When her brother comes to visit, what is she going to tell him?
1. Prologue

**My lovely readers, the voting for the new story is officially over and the winner is this! I hope you all enjoyed the last story! This one is juicy and filled with more drama than the last. There also may be a bit of sexual references and vulgar language in future chapters but I will always warn you about those before hand. This may be a shorter story than the last but I have 3 other ideas to write about so don't worry friends, I won't disappear! I will also never leave you all hanging in the middle of any story! Alright here goes, I introduce to you Oh Brother! (I own nothing BTR related.)**

* * *

><p>Dean Taylor loved his younger sister Josephine. She was his pride and joy. He never let her feel that there was anything missing in her life after their mother had died. He took on the responsibility of keeping her happy and safe like any other big brother should. She was 4 years younger than him but that didn't mean they weren't close. Josephine, "Jo," loved her brother more than anything; she never did anything that would make her brother a slight bit upset. She kept her grades up in school, she made friends with all the people her brother approved of, she wore clothes that her brother didn't think were wrong for her, and most importantly, she didn't talk to boys her brother did not like.<p>

All the guys she ever dated were Dean approved boys. That was until she had moved to L.A with her dad and met Kendall Knight. The moment she saw Kendall, she fell for him hard, but she remembered her brother and told him she had a boyfriend to keep herself from breaking Dean's rules. The more she got to know Kendall, the harder she fell, and the faster she forgot about Dean. Dean rarely checked up on his sister because he enrolled in the U.S Coastguard and was positioned on the east coast. There he wasn't allowed much contact with family. He called once in a while to make sure she was okay and unharmed.

As a couple weeks went by, Kendall became persistent into making Jo his. Jo tried harder to avoid him, but she was a teenage girl and Kendall was the guy making butterflies appear in her stomach. After a while Jo gave into Kendall and they began dating. Jo avoided telling Dean and Kendall about the other. Her father was oblivious to his daughter's dating life ever since Dean took charge of Jo. He believed Dean already knew of Kendall and didn't bother with it much more after that.

If Dean ever found out that Jo was dating some guy Dean was unaware of he'd be heartbroken. Jo kept her relationship with Kendall a secret and also tried to keep little action from happening during it. She never kissed a guy other than his cheek and she never let a guy kiss her. With Kendall, she wanted him to be her first kiss but the guilt from breaking Dean's rules burned in the back of her mind so she avoided much contact with him.

One day Jo told her brother about Kendall indirectly. She told him about all of Big Time Rush but never mentioned any of their names or the name of the band. She told him how they were all cute and how they all serenaded her on her first day at the Palmwoods. The minute Dean heard this he immediately hated all four boys. Jo tried to single Kendall out and tell Dean how amazing and nice Kendall was. She told him that he was in a band and played hockey. Dean disliked Kendall even more than the others. She hoped that if Dean might like Kendall alone, but Dean believed Kendall to be the arrogant rock star that slept with many girls and couldn't commit to anyone. She never spoke about Kendall to Dean again.

Camille was the only person whom Jo told about Dean. Jo needed someone to talk about her brother. Camille had an older brother similar to Dean so she understood Jo's situation. Camille became one of Jo's closest friends; always helping Jo with The Dean, as they called him.

A couple months went by and Jo and Kendall became steady. Dean called less and less. Everything was working out well for Jo. She didn't have to worry about telling Dean anything. Kendall and her were perfectly happy. She fell into a comfort that was soon broken by…


	2. Wakeup Call

"CAMILLE!" Jo screamed as she entered her best friends apartment at 5 in the morning. As usual Camille was in a deep slumber. Jo had called and texted her best friend as soon as she hung up her call. Jo was freaking out and she needed Camille. ASAP. "Camellia Lucille Roberts! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Jo roared at Camille, rocking her back in forth to shake her awake.

"What happened?" Camille asked sleepily. Camille barely opened her eyes, still trying to ignore Jo and fall back to sleep.

"He called me this morning!" Jo exclaimed.

Camille groaned at Jo. She was sick and tired of hearing about Jo and Kendall's love story. From the big things like walks in the park and dinner dates to the little things like holding hands and gazing into one another's eyes. What she was getting annoyed of the most was the phone calls between the two lovers. Camille had to endure hours of Jo explaining everything Kendall and her said or did while on the phone, in full detail.

"What did he say this time?" Camille asked, begrudgingly.

"He said he's coming!" Jo said.

"Its not like he never comes." Camille said.

"Camille this is serious! He doesn't just call at 4 in the morning just to say 'Hey!' He's serious! My dad already knew and didn't tell me! I can't believe it! I love him but I really don't want him to come right now!"

"Well its 5 in the morning, no one wants anyone to come right now. I'm pretty sure he's gone back to sleep and will come later."

"I can't believe your choosing to be so calm about this! If he comes and finds out, your dead too for helping me hide it!" Jo explained.

"Can we talk about this when I've had coffee?" Camille asked.

"Fine! I'll make the coffee but we have to act fast if we have to hide it from him!" Jo said. Camille was about to ask Jo what they were hiding from Kendall, but Jo had gone to the kitchen by the time Camille fully opened her eyes.

Jo made coffee anxiously worried what might happen when he got here to see her. She knew it would take him a few hours to reach her but it didn't matter because she still wouldn't have enough time to hide things from him. Camille was of no help at the moment. Jo needed her to figure things out.

"Coffee smells good." Camille said taking in the soothing aroma.

Jo poured both of them a cup and headed to the sofa where both girls drank silently for a moment.

"Now, what happened when he called?" Camille asked, already expecting the usual lovey-dovey stuff.

"Well like I was saying, it was 4 in the morning and he called me." Jo began.

* * *

><p><em>The Call:<em>

_"Hello?" Jo said sleepily. Four a.m. was no time to be getting calls from anyone._

"_Hey Joey! Did I wake you love?" The guy on the other line asked._

_Jo took in the guy's voice not knowing whom she was speaking to. "It's a bit early to be calling anyone don't you think?" She replied._

"_Sorry. I forgot the time there is 3 hours behind us." He said._

_It took a moment for Jo to realize who was on the phone. She was too tired to be excited to talk to him again. "Why are you calling this early anyways?" She asked him._

"_Well Joey, I'm coming to see you in L.A." The guy answered her with great enthusiasm._

"_You're joking right?" Jo asked. She was wide-awake now. She knew that he was never one to joke when it came to this matter._

"_Joey, you know I would never be cruel to joke about seeing you!" He answered._

_Jo's eyes widened. She jumped out of bed. Her heart was racing. "When are you coming?"_

"_My flight leaves in 3 hours and then it'll take about 5 hours to get to L.A. I wanted it to be a surprise but I couldn't have you not come pick me up at the airport." The guy told her. A million emotions were running through Jo. She was happy to be seeing him again, excited as well but she was also anxious and afraid of what would happen when she had to face him. What would happen when he saw her new friends and life?_

"_Joey, you there? Hello? Earth to Josephine; come in Josephine. Jo!" The person exclaimed, sending Jo's back to reality._

"_Sorry, dozed off." She lied. "I can't wait to see you!"_

"_Neither can I! I missed my Joey!" He said._

"_I missed you too!" She said sincerely._

"_I gotta go pack but I'll see you around 1 in the afternoon then." He told her._

"_Okay. See you then." She tried to stay calm. She hung up the phone and ran straight to Camille's apartment._

* * *

><p>"Now here we are." Jo said after she explained everything.<p>

"Wait, who was on the phone?" Camille asked confused. Kendall was still at the Palm Woods in his apartment with the others.

"Who do you think?" Jo asked.

"I thought we were talking about you and Kendall."Camille said.

"Kendall wasn't on the phone!" Jo said.

"Then who was?" Camille asked.

"Dean!" Jo answered.


	3. Woes

Camille and Jo sat on Camille's couch discussing what Jo should do about her brother's return. Jo was freaking out and Camille was trying to calm her down. They had only had less than 8 hours before he arrived and they had to do so much. The most important thing was telling Kendall all about Dean. Jo was terrified of telling Kendall that they might have to break up until Dean had left.

"Kendall will understand Jo." Camille said trying to keep Jo from freaking out.

"But what if he gets mad at me for not telling him before hand." Jo contradicts.

"He won't. I he really likes you he won't want you to get in trouble by Dean." Camille told Jo. Those were the exact words Jo needed.

"Okay. Now what are we going to do about everything else? Dean gets here in 7 hours and I have to be there to pick him up!" Jo exclaimed.

"Well we need to first fix your whole style by the time everyone wakes up. Then when we are sure he has nothing to be disappointed by your new Hollywood life, we'll go talk to Kendall." Camille said.

The girls finished their coffee and Camille went to get dressed and ready. They headed over to Jo's apartment where they re-did everything. Jo had to hide everything that related to her having changed from Dean's baby sister to a Hollywood cutie. She hid all the pictures of her and Kendall and took down all the BTR posters she had up. After 2 hours, the girls were done and Jo's room resembled a 12-year-old girl's room instead of a 16-year-old's.

"Now we just have to go tell Kendall." Jo said. She grabbed Camille's arm and they both headed out. They greeted Mr. Taylor as they left. They reached the infamous 2J, known for its wild parties and even wilder hockey playing boy band known as Big Time Rush. They knocked on the door and were greeted by the short Latino of the group better known as Carlos.

"What makes you guys come here so early?" Carlos asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We need to talk to Kendall!" Jo said hurriedly. She barged into the apartment not letting Carlos speak at all.

"I think Kendall's still asleep!" Carlos called out to them.

They reached the room that was occupied by a sleeping Kendall and Logan. Jo went over to where Kendall slept, snoring like a wild boar. She tried to shake him awake but that didn't work. She started calling his name, waking Logan up but not Kendall.

"Boy, he's one heavy sleeper." Camille said chuckling.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to Kendall, but he won't wake up!" Jo screamed in Kendall's ear. He still slept.

"Why this early though?" Logan asked Camille.

"Its something really important and we don't have much time." Camille answered. Jo began fiercely hitting Kendall with a pillow.

"Let me try something." Logan said. He went over to Kendall and told him that the Minnesota Wild wanted Kendall to play for them. At once, Kendal shot up, wide-awake.

"So you wake up for hockey but not your own girlfriend?" Jo questioned.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't know." Kendall said feeling guilty.

"It doesn't matter right now. I need to talk to you." Jo said.

"Can I go get clean and dressed first?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

Jo groaned. "If you must." Kendall got up and went to the bathroom. Jo sat on his bed; looking at the photo of them two he kept on the bedside table. She remembered how they had taken it on the night of the Palm Woods School dance. That was the day they officially became a couple. Today she was going to have to end their 2-month relationship. Kendall came back out with his usual plaid shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt was unbuttoned revealing a plain white shirt underneath.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kendall asked. He planted a soft kiss on Jo's cheek.

"Come on Logan lets go eat breakfast." Camille said grabbing the shorthaired brunette and going out of the room.

Kendall looked at Jo. Jo avoided Kendall's gaze, trying to think of the best approach to tell Kendall about Dean.

"What's wrong love?" He asked her sensing her anxiousness.

"I have to be honest with you Kendall." Jo began. He looked at her confused. He was afraid she was going to say that she cheated on him. "We have to break up."

"What why?" Kendall asked making him even more scared.

Jo began to explain the whole Dean situation. She told him everything about Dean including how Dean already didn't like Kendall and how he would kill Kendall for dating his baby sister. She even explained that she didn't want to lie to Dean and would rather have Dean meet and approve of Kendall before they resume their relationship again. She began crying, as she talked, so afraid Kendall would hate her for lying to him.

"Then we don't have to break up Jo." Kendall said, taking in all the madness. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can pretend that we're only friends and nothing more in front of your brother."

"You would do that for me?" Jo asked as she stopped crying.

"I would do anything to keep you happy." Kendall said with a smirk. Jo grinned and pecked Kendall on the cheek. Things were going to turn out fine. The couple went to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. Jo relaxed a bit more knowing that Kendall would get Dean's approval if Kendall showed Dean that he wanted her to be happy.


	4. Ultimate Act

Kendall and Jo spent the rest of the morning explaining to everyone at the Palm Woods of their little charade they had to pull off. In a town full of actors, how hard could it be right? Everyone now new of Jo's brother Dean and they were all helping the couple pull off the ultimate act as they put it. The only person whom Jo had to convince that Kendall and her never dated was her dad. She knew he wouldn't talk about Kendall much, but she was frightened that he might let it slip she and Kendall were together.

Jo went back to her apartment after everyone had agreed to help. Dean was going to arrive in L.A in 2 hours. She didn't have much time to waste. Her dad, Mr. Taylor wasn't a strict parent, but he wasn't a pushover either. Mr. Taylor did little as a parent after his wife died. Dean was already old enough to drive and take care of Jo, so there was little need for Mr. Taylor to do except work to pay for the bills. He worked for the government in a secret branch not many people knew of. He was transferred to L.A when Jo was turning 15. By that time Dean was headed to college, though he wanted to wait till Jo graduated high school to complete his own education. Since Jo came to L.A with her dad, not wanting Dean to wait for her, her father let her do what she wanted as long as she let him know.

Mr. Taylor knew that Jo was dating Kendall. He assumed that Dean already knew about Kendall so he let Jo deal with Dean about that subject. Jo tried to explain to him that her and Kendall weren't dating but were just going on friendly dates. Her father not wanting to know why she was saying this went along with it and didn't bother asking any further questions.

"Daddy, Dean wants me to go pick him up at the airport. Are you going to come too?" Jo asked.

"I can't Princess, I have to get downtown for a meeting at 12. I'll be back later so we can all have dinner together." Mr. Taylor told Jo.

"I don't want to meet Dean alone. He's going to be mad if I'm alone too." Jo said.

"Take one of your friends like Camille. Or Kendall, since he is just your friend." Mr. Taylor said. Jo nodded and headed to her room to get changed. She decided that if Kendall and Camille both came then Dean would approve of them both in an instant for accompanying his baby sister. If she brought the rest of BTR then he might not be as reluctant since there would be a 2-to1 boy-girl ratio, which wasn't a good thing. She called Camille and told her to get ready and meet Jo in the lobby in an hour. Jo also called Kendall and told him to do the same, and also to bring Katie.

"Why bring Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Well if Katie's there then Dean will see that you're a good big brother like him and will start to warm up to you." Jo explained.

"Fine. I'll find her and bring her." Kendall said.

Jo picked out an outfit she knew Dean would love. It was a soft pink, long-sleeved blouse with a darker pink floral skirt that came only an inch above her knees. She looked like a little girl but that was how Dean always saw Jo. She put her long blonde hair in a ponytail the sat on her left shoulder. She wore pink ballet flats that matched the shirt. She put little makeup on, knowing Dean would disapprove of it.

An hour later Jo headed to the lobby to meet the others. Kendall had changed in to a different plaid shirt, this time buttoned all the way. He brought Katie like Jo had requested. Katie was in a turquoise shirt and jeans. Camille showed up later in a bright yellow shorts and a red tank top.

"You guys are life savers!" Jo exclaimed as she gave Camille a hug.

"That's what friends do." Kendall said putting an emphasis on the word friends. He winked at Jo and gave her a smirk.

"You look like a little girl." Camille told Jo, looking at her clothing choice.

"I know, but that's how Dean likes me. He wants me to always be his baby sister." Jo explained.

"Why don't you tell him that you don't want to be treated like a baby? Or at least not dress like one." Katie asked.

"Dean has always tried to keep me happy and if me being his baby sister makes him happy then I'm going to do exactly that. Its my turn to make him happy." Jo told them. They all shrugged and nodded. They couldn't argue with that, especially not Kendall since he never wanted Katie to do anything to make him upset.

They all left to go to LAX in the limo Jo was given at her service by the producers of New Town High. They arrived with an hour until Dean would come out of the terminal. Jo was getting nervous. She didn't know what to expect when Dean would come out. Would he still look the same or would he be totally unrecognizable? They stood with other people who were waiting for people as well. Passengers started to exit the plane and come out of the terminal. Jo scanned every face looking for him. Her hands began shaking. Kendall took her hand into his to get her to relax. At that moment she spotted him with two other people. Jo enclosed her hand tightly around Kendall's. She whispered Dean.


	5. Not Part of the Plan

_**Hey guys I know I'm late with updating but lately I'm not in the mood to be writing and I'm also in Post-Potter Depression and don't wanna do much what so ever! This chapter was finished before Deathly Hallows Part 2 came out but I had to revise certain details because I needed to make sure certain plot points weren't missing! Anyways enjoy Chapter 4! :) xoxo Tak.**_

* * *

><p>A tall brunette guy with similar features as Jo, walked out of the terminal with a girl and guy. All of them looked like they were 20. The girl was shorter than both guys and had red hair and a pretty face. The other guy was as tall as the brown haired guy but had bright blonde hair and was extremely handsome.<p>

"Josephine!" Called out the brunette guy. He had brown eyes that matched Jo's and his hair was flat and silky. He dropped his bags and ran over to Jo. Jo realized her hand was clasped to Kendall's and immediately let go. Dean hugged Jo and picked her up. Jo was so happy to see her brother again. He didn't look any different than the day he escorted her to the airport. She began crying tears of joy.

"Dean!" She said with a sob.

"I missed you so much, Joey!" He said as he put her down.

"I missed you so much Dean!" She said letting out another sob.

"Don't cry Joey!" Dean said wiping his sister's tears and kissing the top of her head.

The guy and the girl that were with Dean walked towards the siblings along with Dean's stuff he dropped. They greeted every one with a simple hello then waited for Dean to introduce them. "Joey this is Ian and Candace. They're a few of my friends from the Guard." Dean introduced.

"Hi, I'm-" Jo began.

"Josephine Taylor. We know." The blonde, Ian, said.

"Dean never shuts up about you." Candace said. Jo blushed at these words.

"Well Dean has never mentioned any of you to me. Doesn't seem fair." Jo told them jokingly.

"Are we not cool enough for Jo to know about us?" Ian asked Dean playfully.

"Nah." Dean replied. That earned him a punch on both arms by both friends. "I was only joking."

"Well let me properly introduce myself. I'm Ian Acker, Dean's roomie and best friend." Ian said. He shook Jo's hand. Jo felt a strange tingle as she touched Ian. She smiled at him and saw he had cool silver eyes. He gave her a flirty grin.

"I'm Candace Queen, Dean's girlfriend." She said pushing Ian over and hugging Jo. "I can't believe I'm getting to meet the only other girl Dean loves."

"I can't believe that you're dating him! Dean doesn't really do the whole dating thing and when he does he tells me but I guess not this time." Jo said as she gave Dean a stern look. She wasn't the only one who was hiding a relationship.

"Well I had a baby sister to take care of so dating wasn't a priority. And as I remember you rarely liked the girls I dated." He retorted.

"Mostly because they were total witches! They hated that you'd rather spend time with me over them." Jo replied.

"Touché. Anyways, Candy already loves you, right Candace?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

"I do. You sound like the little sister I never got!" Candace told Jo. Jo smiled.

Jo almost forgot that Kendall, Katie, and Camille were there until Katie almost tipped over Dean's bag and onto Ian.

"You okay sweetie?" Ian asked as he helped Katie up.

"Yeah. Sorry." Katie said.

"Jo who are your friends?" Dean asked.

"I forgot to introduce you to them. This is Camille, my best friend since I got here, and this is Kendall and his little sister Katie." Jo introduced. "They really wanted to accompany me here, saying I shouldn't go alone." Jo added.

"Well I don't think Dean would want his little sister going to an airport in L.A alone." Kendall said. He knew Jo would want him to win Dean over. "I know I would never want Katie to come here alone, no matter what age."

Dean eyed Kendall suspiciously at first but then nodded approvingly of Jo's choice in a friend.

"Well thank you for taking car of her." Dean said. He shook Kendall's hand.

They all left the airport the same way they go there. The limousine had become a bit cramped with the new arrivals but there was still enough room for all of them to sit. Camille, Kendall and Katie all sat on one side of the vehicle, facing the other four. Jo and Dean sat between Ian and Candace. The seats were only accommodated for 3 people on each side; Jo was forced to sit on both Dean and Ian's laps all the way to the hotel Dean had booked.

"You all could have stayed with us at the Palm Woods." Jo said to her brother on the ride home.

"I don't think there's enough room for all of us in those apartments." Dean said, remembering how Jo described it to be big enough for a there 3 people family.

"Well it's only for a little bit. You guys are just visiting so there's probably enough space." Jo told him.

"We aren't here to just visit Joey. We're being re-located here." Dean said with a great smile.

Jo's eyes widened and met Kendall's green orbs. They both had the same scared look. Dean wasn't supposed to be staying here for good. He was only supposed to be visiting. This was not part of the plan.


	6. Goal

_**Guess what this is? CHAPTER 5! I just finished it! I know I'm slow but give a depressed girl a break! I've also been busy reading Harry Potter fanfics! (Dramione ones are soo angsty and dramatic! I recommend this one in particular for you Harry Potter loving, Dramione shippers, **__**.net/s/5095119/1/The_Dragons_Bride) Read it! Its amazing! RATED M THOUGH!**_

_**Enough about that, any of you Potterheads seen Deathly Hallows part 2? Leave a review if you have and tell me how you liked it! Now i leave you all with this chapter! **_

_**xoxo Tak**_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel. Dean, Ian and Kendall took the luggage out of the cars. Dean checked them into their rooms and they headed up to get settled in. Camille and Katie stayed in the limo while Jo and Kendall went to help them.<p>

"I'll take your stuff up to your room for you." Kendall said to Candace, being a gentleman.

"Aw that's so sweet of you." Candace told him. She gave him a gracious smile. This made Jo feel jealous for some reason.

They entered the elevators and headed up to the 5th floor. All three of them had rooms next to one another. Jo went with Dean into his room. She was worried what might happen if Dean didn't approve of Kendall. She wanted to stay with Kendall but displeasing Dean was worse.

"Joey, you don't have to help me get settled in. I'll be fine." Dean said to his sister.

"I know Dean, but I missed you so much. I would rather have you stay with us but since you don't want to, I want to make sure you're okay." Jo said. Kendall had joined them.

"I got all of Candace's bags in her room. You ready to go love?" Kendall asked. He let slip the nickname he gave Jo when they would spend time together. Kendall tried to play it cool as if he hadn't said it but Dean had noticed and began looking at Kendall suspiciously.

"Just about." Jo said hastily and turned back to Dean. "I guess I should go now, but I better be seeing you tonight."

"I'll stop by for dinner." Dean said. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and bid her goodbye.

Kendall and Jo walked out quietly. Neither spoke until they were safely in the elevator.

"That was so close!" Jo let out.

"I know! I'm sorry. It sort of slipped out." Kendall apologized.

"I know. We need to be more careful." Jo said. Kendall nodded and with that note, they left to go back to the Palm woods. On the ride there Jo sat next to Kendall, needing his support while she tried to think of an idea for getting Dean to approve of Kendall.

"Why don't we just tell him the truth?" Katie suggested for the 2nd time that day.

"Because I might end up dead. You don't want a dead brother do you?" Kendall asked.

Katie pondered on the question as though it seemed okay for Kendall to not be there. "Katie! I can't believe you want me dead!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I guess it would be bad if you were dead." Katie finally answered.

Camille and Jo let out hearty chuckles as Kendal scoffed. They went back to thinking.

"We can always just make Kendall ask Dean's permission. That might soften him up to Kendall."

"Or get me killed completely." Kendall said.

"We should just finish this later. I'm starving and mom made tacos for lunch!" Katie said.

They all headed to 2J for a late lunch. They were greeted with loud cheers from the others over a hockey game that was being televised.

"Damn! I forgot about the hockey game!" Kendall said as he ran over to join the guys.

"Boys!" All three girls and Mrs. Knight said simultaneously.

After the game was finished. Everyone sat down at the table to eat the delicious Taco Tuesday lunch Mrs. Knight had prepared. They discussed the game and what the others had been up to for the morning. When they were all done Kendall and Logan escorted Jo and Camille back to their apartments. Kendall wanted to spend some alone time with Jo before they went back to resuming a regular friendship.

"Kendall I can never thank you enough for doing all this for me. I know it's cruel of me to make you put our relationship on hold like this but Dean has to like you first then we can date." Jo said to Kendall as they walked up to her apartment.

"I told you that I'd do anything to make you happy even if it means not getting to publicly be with you. Besides sneaking around is a lot more fun." Kendall added with a wink. Jo giggled and blushed.

"It's going to be hard to sneak around while Dean is around." Jo replied.

"Well he doesn't live here so we can get away with a lot of things and he'd never know." Kendall said leaning in closer to her face.

Jo moved back from him. She knew he wanted to kiss her but that would make her feel even guiltier about lying to her brother. "Well we're here and I have to make dinner for tonight, Dean's joining us." She said hastily and gave Kendall a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into her apartment. Kendall stood outside feeling the haste dismissal sink in. He was going to be the one to give Josephine Taylor her first kiss if it was the last thing he did before Dean murdered him. That would be his goal.


	7. Ugly Truth

_**Dear readers, I love each and every one of you for intently waiting for updates but some of you are being a bit rude to me in the reviews. I have told you all many times that I am busy and writing takes a long time! I don't have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment! I can't update this story like I did with Fulfill Your Every Desire because that was in the beginning of Summer when I was free but now I'm busy so its hard! Please please please be respectful and let me update this when I can instead of yelling at me to do it faster!**_

_**Sincerely, Tak.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ding dong*<strong>_

The bell rang at 7:30 in the evening. Jo had been preparing for dinner since Kendall dropped her home. Dean had called an hour after she began cooking to let her know Ian and Candace would also be joining them. Jo had already planned on them both coming so she made a big dinner, which consisted of lasagna with green beans and garden salad. She also made apple pie for dessert because it was Dean's favorite.

Jo went to answer the door. She stopped to look at her self in the hallway mirror before opening the door. She adjusted her cream-colored blouse and black pleated skirt before answering the door. Her hair was in a creative up-do and her make up was barely noticeable.

She opened the door for her brother and his friends. They greeted her with friendly smiles and hugs and entered the apartment. Mr. Taylor was late to arrive. Until he came home, everyone sat in Jo's living room making small talk. Jo offered to give them all a small tour. She showed them the kitchen, which was neat and tidy now, then all the rooms, saving hers for last.

"These are some nice apartments. The ones up in New York are kinda dingy." Ian said as they went around.

"Well some of them are nicer than others. Kendall's apartment is so much more fun!" Jo couldn't help saying. She felt Dean's eyes on her suspiciously.

"You go to his apartment often?" Dean asked.

"His mom is always inviting me and Camille over so Katie can have some more female influence. " Jo covered. "Kendall and his 3 best friends are the only people she has so girl influence is limited."

"Oh. Well then that's okay." Dean said.

"Dean, he's her friend. Don't be so overprotective." Candace whispered so only Dean heard.

"She's my little sister and that boy is suspicious." Dean replied back.

The group entered Jo's room. It resembled a room similar to a young schoolgirl. Her walls were painted sky blue and were bare except for a few girly wall hangings. Jo's bedside table had a pink lamp, a telephone and a picture of her, her dad, and Dean. It was clean and showed no trace of her new life style other than her stack of Pop Tiger and Cosmopolin magazines. It was simple like it had been back in North Carolina.

"Wow! I expected it to be a typical teenage girl room but its not even close!" Ian proclaimed.

"So did I!" Candace agreed.

"Well what does a typical teen girl look like?" Dean asked.

"Oh you know, posters of hot boys plastered on the walls and make up all around with pictures of friends and a boyfriend framed on the tables and walls." Candace explained.

"Oh well that's not my style. The only poster I'd have of any boy would be a Harry Potter poster and that's about it! Plus no boyfriend equals no pictures." Jo said. Dean's nodded with approval.

"Are you serious? No boyfriend for a pretty girl like you in a town full of hotties?" Candace asked.

"Candy." Dean warned.

"Not since Dean was around to approve of any guy." Jo said earnestly

"Dean, dude, you gotta lay of your sister and let her grow up!" Ian said jokingly. That earned Ian a glare of daggers.

"What about that cute blonde guy who came with you to the airport?" Candace asked. Jo felt a blush creeping onto her face but before it could take full effect the doorbell rang again and Jo excused herself from the others to answer it.

Dean glared at his two friends. "I can't believe you two are encouraging her to date random guys I just met!"

"She's obviously known him for a while now." Candace said.

"That doesn't mean that she should date him! I'd rather have her date someone I know well, like Ian, rather than some guy I just met!" Dean explained. Ian felt awkward for having his name brought into this.

"Why do you have to know the guy well? Its her life Dean, you can't keep protecting her forever." Candace retorted.

"This isn't up for discussion. She's my baby sister-"

"That's exactly the problem! You're treating her like a little girl! She's 16 now Dean! You need to realize that!" Candace exclaimed.

Before Dean could retaliate, Jo came back to tell them it was time for dinner. Ian walked out before the other two, wanting to get out before more was said. Dean looked at Candace with distaste but Candace returned with a defiant look that told Dean she meant what she said and wasn't going to take it back. He scowled in defeat and left, Candace followed behind him. They joined the others in the dining room. Dean put on a smile but still pondered on what Candace had scolded him about. He didn't like what she said one bit. He hated it more because deep down he knew she was right. But he wasn't ready to accept the ugly truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear readers, I love each and every one of you for intently waiting for updates but some of you are being a bit rude to me in the reviews. I have told you all many times that I am busy and writing takes a long time! I don't have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment! I can't update this story like I did with Fulfill Your Every Desire because that was in the beginning of Summer when I was free but now I'm busy so its hard! Please please please be respectful and let me update this when I can instead of yelling at me to do it faster!<strong>_

_**Sincerely, Tak.**_


	8. Oblivious to the Obvious

_**Hey guys! I know its been over a week since my last update and trust me as school is shadowing my head like a dark cloud before a storm, updating will become harder and harder! I will try doing a chapter every week! This means I will try to update a chapter on Friday, Saturday or Sunday my time! :D Lots of Love for you all! **_

_**-xoxo**_

_**Tak**_

* * *

><p>Kendall walked into 2J thinking about ways he could get Jo to kiss him. He had a few plans concocted, like his usual self. He wasn't sure if some of them would work. He decided he'd get the guys to help him decide on which one was the best but first he had to narrow them down to a couple.<p>

His first plan consisted of him whisking Jo away from everyone for the day and taking her to dinner on a plain old date. From there he would just kiss her at the restaurant. Kendall's second plan was to just take her and kiss her right then and there without warning. The third plan was to go to her at midnight and sneak her away from everyone and have a picnic at the Palm Woods Park under the stars, once they would be done he'd sneak her back and give her a goodnight kiss.

Kendall was very fond of the last idea because it took him a lot of effort to plan it. He loved the idea of sneaking around. He was a pro at it with the guys back in Minnesota. Each of the guys would end up being grounded and they would all sneak out after their parents went to bed and go to a secret tree house they had built in the nearest woods. Kendall was the leader of each of these "sneak missions." He knew exactly how he would get her out at night.

The others were helping Mrs. Knight out with dinner. James and Carlos were setting the table while Logan and Katie helped cook. Mrs. Knight loved getting the boys and Katie to help her with things around the house. It made things easier for them all.

By the time Kendall washed up to help they were all done. They all sat around the table to start eating. After they all ate Kendall began to discuss his plans for Operation: Kiss Jo Taylor If It's the Last Thing I Do.

"You come up with the longest names for these missions!" Logan said once Kendall explained the situation.

"Shut up!" Kendall said playfully. He knew it was true.

"I like the first idea!" Carlos announced.

"Carlos, please! The first idea is good but totally lame." James said.

"Besides she would be expecting it! The second idea is best! Its totally fool proof. She won't be expecting it and she can't stop you!" Logan put in.

"You see this is why neither of you get girls!" James said. Carlos scoffed while Logan glared at James.

"How is this the reason why we can't get girls?" Logan asked a bit ferociously.

"Both those ideas are great, but terribly lame and not a least bit romantic. The first one is a bit romantic but the second one isn't at all. The first kiss is the most important. Something everyone wants to remember." James explained. "The last idea is the most romantic and memorable way to execute this operation."

Logan looked at James with distaste for a bit. "He's right." Logan agreed.

"Thanks guys! Now I need to find the perfect day to do this!" Kendall said.

After they discussed a few more things about the plan they all retreated to watch the next hockey game that was being aired that night.

* * *

><p>"This is some very delicious dinner you made for us!" Candace said earnestly.<p>

"'I haven't had a home cooked meal this good since I visited my parents a year ago!" Ian said.

Everyone at the table was finishing the rest of the dinner while Jo went into the kitchen to get out the apple pie for dessert. After a few minutes Dean joined her. He was holding the pitcher for water and came to fill it up.

"You could have told me to do it." Jo told her brother.

"I'd feel bad for making my baby sister do all the work." He replied. "Mmm apple pie! My favorite!" He inhaled the sweet aroma from the pie.

"I know it is! That's why I made it special for you." Jo told him.

"Who's the best little sister? You are!" Dean said and gave her a hug. "Man, I've missed you Joey!"

"I've missed you too Dean!" Jo said as Dean released her from the hug.

"Joey, I wanted to ask you something." Dean said.

"What's that Dean?" Jo asked nervously.

"Am I really too overprotective of you?" Dean asked humbly.

"Dean, you try to do the best you can to make sure I'm safe and I love that but sometimes you can go over the top." Jo said cautiously.

Dean nodded; content with the answer he was given. He went back to the others leaving Jo to deal with dessert. She let out a breath that she was unaware she was holding. She was so worried that Dean was going to ask about Kendall. Candace totally caught that Kendall and her had something. Luckily her brother, even after Candace pointed it out, didn't seem to notice. Jo was glad for once that boys were oblivious to the obvious.


	9. Caught?

**_First things first, I am a girl for that anonymous reviewer! :D _**

**_Now, next week is my last update before school so after school starts so I won't be posting new chapters for like 2 weeks! I will try to write a few and save them for later! I promise you this story will be complete before 2012! :D_**

* * *

><p>"Dinner was fantastic!" Dean announced as he finished his second slice of apple pie.<p>

"It was delicious." Candace told Jo as she went around clearing the table. "Why don't I help you with that?" Candace offered. Before Jo could respond, Candace was already up and clearing the table.

They dropped off the dishes in the sink. Jo stayed in the kitchen to begin washing the dishes while Candace brought in the rest of the dishes to her.

"You have a great apartment." Candace told Jo as she put down the last plate.

"Thanks! I haven't really done much decorating." Jo told her.

"But you have been able to redecorate your room in a couple of hours in one day." Candace stated suspiciously.

"Uh... um why would you say that?" Jo asked nervously.

"Well for one, I saw tape marks on the walls where posters would normally go and in your closet I saw a whole bunch of posters with that blonde boy and 3 other guys on it." Candace said.

"Oh." Jo let out. She was scared Candace might tell Dean.

"So tell me, why is that blonde boy in your room?" Candace asked. Jo's face turned red. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dean. This whole conversation is our little secret."

Jo let out a sigh of relief. "That blonde boy is Kendall. Kendall is my boyfriend. At the moment we're just friends so Dean can approve of Kendall first." Jo admitted to Candace. She felt it was easier to tell a stranger about Kendall than it was to tell her own brother.

"Wow. No wonder why Dean's suspicious of him." Candace said aloud.

"Dean's suspicious already?" Jo asked, frightened by the idea.

"Well Dean is Dean and he's going to be suspicious of any guy you ever talk to." Candace said. Jo nodded in agreement of how true that statement was. "But yes he is very suspicious of Kendall. If I were you I'd either be careful around Dean or tell him the truth."

"I love my brother but if he ever knew I went out with a guy without telling him, he'd not only be mad, but he'd be crushed. I can't do that to him." Jo told Candace.

"Well lying to him is worse and if he finds out some other way he will never approve of Kendall. He'll think Kendall is the reason his little sister won't tell him anything and he'll hate Kendall." Candace explained.

Jo sighed. She knew what Candace was saying was the truth but she didn't want Dean to find out still. "I know. But I don't think Dean has to ever find out. Once he approves of Kendall, the past won't matter."

"Okay, if you truly believe that then it's worth a shot. I'll help you if you need it." Candace replied.

"Thank you. You're really nice. I think you're great for my brother." Jo said. She gave Candace a hug.

"Ladies, sorry to break up this little girl bonding but its getting late." Dean interrupted. "You two can bond some more tomorrow."

"That's a great idea!" Candace said looking over at Dean. Then she looked back over at Jo and said, "how about we do shopping and lunch tomorrow? You can show me where the best places to shop are too!"

"That sounds fun!" Jo said.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Candace said. Her and Dean went out of the kitchen. Jo followed behind. She hugged Candace and Dean one last time before seeing them out. She closed the door and turned to find Ian still in the apartment.

"Oops! Sorry for closing the door before you left!" Jo apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I was just getting my jacket, which I can't seem to find." Ian stated.

"Oh! I put it in the closet. Let me go get it for you." Jo said. She walked over to the coat closet and grabbed Ian's jacket. She turned around to walk back give it to him, when she stumbled on top of him.

He had walked over to her to save her a trip back but instead she tripped on him. They both fell to the ground, Jo lying on Ian's torso.

"I'm sorry. I'm soo clumsy sometimes." Jo said, trying to get up.

"Its okay. Its my fault for standing behind you." Ian apologized. Jo helped him up after she got to her feet. She chuckled at both of their faults. His grey eyes glowing silver. He had a flirtatious smirk on his face again, causing Jo to blush.

"I should get going. They'll probably be waiting for me." Ian said moments later.

Jo shook her head from her dazed look. "Right. I guess I'll see you later." She said. He went out the door giving her a small wave and left. She closed the door and sighed in content. Then she realized that she was blushing. '_Why is that?' _She thought. Ian did leave her dazed when he smiled at her. '_That's just cause he's that kind of guy. He leaves every girl like that._' She rationalized. She walked back into the kitchen to finish the dishes and then headed to bed.


	10. Morning

**_Hey guys its Tak! So this is my fianl update of the Summer! School starts for me on Thursday so I'm busy until then! Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you guys think! P.S. I know it might not be the best but give me a break, writing is hard and I have writers block! _**

* * *

><p>Sun was shining through the cracks of Kendall and Logan's dark blue curtains, landing on Kendall's pale skin. It was already 9 in the morning and Logan was up and out of bed. Kendall slept in like he usually did. Logan went out to the living room where Mrs. Knight and Katie were already awake and watching TV. He made his way over to Carlos and James room to rouse them up. Gustavo had expected the guys to be in the studio by noon and James would take at least 2 hours to get ready.<p>

"Logan, why can't you wake Kendall up before us?" Carlos asked rubbing away sleep from his eyes.

"There are 2 reasons for that: 1, Kendall takes forever to wake but only 20 minutes to get ready. 2, James and you take a minute to wake up but forever to get ready." Logan explained.

"Hey! When you have good looks you need to compliment them with good style." James said arrogantly. Carlos and Logan both rolled their eyes and walked away. James soon followed them into the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was making breakfast.

Kendall still lay in his bed with heavy slumber. Each of the boys took turns to wake him up. After a few failed attempts they gave up and let him wake up on his own.

Kendall was lost in his dreams. In them he and Jo were together in the park. Kendall was going to kiss Jo but every time he tried something went wrong. In his last attempt to kiss her, she changed into Dean. Dean was furious at Kendall and began chasing him around with a chainsaw. Dean cornered Kendall at last and that's when he went in for the kill. At an instant Kendall woke up.

"That was the worst dream in the world." Kendall said to himself. He jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. After 20 minutes he came out and joined the others for breakfast before the guys headed to Roque Records to record.

"We thought you'd never wake up!" Carlos exclaimed when Kendall entered the kitchen. Everyone laughed in agreement, Kendall let out a chuckle as well.

"I had a crazy dream!" Kendall replied back.

"Is that why you're awake?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much." Kendall said. He grabbed a plate and helped himself to scrambled eggs. Then he told them all about his dream. Everyone laughed at Kendall's dire nightmare.

"You guys are all mean!" Kendall told them. The guys left 2J and went down to the lobby to wait for Kelly and the limo. Jo and Camille were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hello ladies! How are you this fine morning?" James asked the girls.

"Hey guys. We're good." Camille replied back.

"That's good to hear! What are you guys doing today?" Logan asked in hopes to ask Camille out to dinner.

"Well Dean's girlfriend invited Jo to lunch and I have an audition later today." Camille answered. "What are you guys doing?"

"Gustavo's got us recording a new song today and then we're free." Carlos answered.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" Logan asked Camille nervously.

"I'd love that." Camille said. They all sighed in relief.

"Hey Jo, are you free tonight?" Kendall asked borrowing Logan's idea for a date.

"Sorry Kendall, I might be having dinner with Dean again." Jo answered. Kendall nodded sadly.

"Oh okay well then I guess I'll see you around." Kendall said. Kelly arrived and the boys left.

"I can't believe that Logan actually asked me out to dinner! I was starting to think he was going to wanna be just friends." Camille said.

"Aw you know he's in love with you! He just doesn't know that you're in love with him too!" Jo explained.

"But I've been dropping obvious hints. Like when I told him that I loved boys like him!" Camille told Jo.

"Well boys are stupid and oblivious and never get a hint!" Jo said. They both laughed out loud.

_So young and full of running_

_All the way to the edge of desire_

_Steady my breathing_

_Silently screaming_

_I have to have you now_

Jo's phone rang. She saw that it was Dean calling. "Hello?" She answered.

_"Hey Joey! Candace, Ian and I are on the way to pick you up for lunch." _

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm already in the lobby." She replied.

_"Great! We'll see you then." He hung up._

"Who was that?" Camille asked.

"It was Dean. He said they're coming to pick me up." Jo said.

"I still can't believe you told Candace the truth about you and Kendall." Camille thought aloud.

"Well I had to! She was getting suspicious and she told me Dean was too! Now that she knows she told me she'd help me if I needed it." Jo explained.

"Did you tell Kendall?" Camille inquired.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if he'll be okay with it or not." Jo said.

"He'll understand! I bet he'd be relieved that someone knows." Camille assured.

"I hope so!" Jo said. "Well for now I have to keep it hidden from Dean."

Dean and Candace entered the lobby and spotted Jo. They waved to her and she got up to leave with them. She hugged Camille before leaving.

"Just relax. You're a great actress and you can fool him in a heartbeat!" Camille whispered into Jo's ear before letting her go.


	11. Mall Talk

_**Hey Guys! I know I haven't update in like a gazillion years but you see what happened was school started and not even 3 days into school a Hurricane hit my state and my power was out for 4 days and then school came back and then I got busy and then I got writer's block! Then yesterday I went to the Worldwide Day of Play and got to see BTR perform and I met Logan and got a hug from him! agjkdkjhagfhdjgadhfagjdf you can read the rest of my story on my tumblr. url is amortentia-rush and the tag is worldwide day of play!**_

_**Anyways enjoy this chapter! :D**_

_**-xoxo**_

_**Tak**_

* * *

><p>"This is like the 6th shoe store we've been to! Do you guys really need this many shoes?" Dean complained. Jo had taken Dean and his friends out to the Los Angeles shopping center where her and Candace hit every store they set their eyes on. So far the girls had gone to 6 different shoe stores where they bought at least 3 pairs from each store. They made Dean hold their shopping bags while they looked around so it was natural for him to complain as he was.<p>

"Well we don't need them but we want them!" Candace said, giggling. Jo and Ian added a chuckle as well.

"I guess we can stop the shoe shopping for a bit." Jo said.

"But you have to take the shoes we've bought so far and put them in the car so you don't have to carry them around." Candace added.

"Ian you better fucking help me take these back to the car!" Dean ordered his best friend. Ian laughed and grabbed the bags from Dean's hands and they both walked out of the store and headed out to the car.

"Now that those two are gone we can finally talk about you and Kendall." Candace said with a smirk.

"There's not much to talk about though. We've only been dating for a couple of months and that's about it." Jo said shyly.

"That's it? Well at least tell me how you met and how your first kiss was!" Candace said.

They headed to a small sitting area before continuing on with the conversation.

"Now, spill. How did you two meet?"

"On the first day we moved to L.A, Kendall and his friends welcomed me to the Palm Woods. Well more like Kendall welcomed me while the others tried to flirt." Jo began. She went into full detail on how the boys of BTR serenaded her and how she told them she had a boyfriend.

"Why would you tell them that?" Candace asked.

"Think about it." Jo answered.

"Dean!" Candace came to a realization.

"Exactly! So I told them I didn't have a boyfriend and we all stayed good friends. But Kendall was very persistent on being with me. He tried to go for the friends first approach but when he found out I was lying about a boyfriend, I gave in and we started dating." Jo finished.

"Wow that's really cute. I wish mine and Dean's love story was like that." Candace said.

"No you don't because now I have to hide that I have a boyfriend who I think I might really love from the only other guy in my life who I love more than anything." Jo said.

"Awe Jo it'll be okay. Dean will like Kendall. I'm sure of it." Candace said.

"I really hope so. I told Dean about the guys once and he already thought they were bad news." Jo told her.

"Well that's cause he hasn't met him properly yet." Candace reassured.

"How can I make sure that Dean will like Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Well get them to bond or something like that." Candace suggested. "Get them both to hang out together."

"That's gonna be impossible!" Jo said. She buried her head in her folded arms.

"They both love you so they'll have to get together if it was something for you." Candace said. Jo shot up like a rocket.

"That might work! Thanks so much Candace!" Jo thanked and gave Candace a hug.

"What are you girls hugging about?" They heard Dean call out to them. They both parted and giggled and replied at the same time "girl stuff!"

"What is with girls and talking about girl stuff all the time!" Ian complained jokingly.

"Well when you get a sister or a girlfriend you'll get it!" Dean replied. Ian gave a quick glance over to Jo at the mention of girlfriend. She felt his silver eyes graze her brown ones for a moment and she blushed.

"I'm starved!" She blurted out to change the topic.

"I'm kinda hungry too!" Ian agreed.

"Lets get something to eat then." Candace said.

"Where to then Joey?" Dean asked Jo.

Jo thought for a while. She rarely went out to eat with Mrs. Knight always inviting her over for meals. Then she remembered Kendall and her went to this pizza place one time near uptown L.A on their one week-aversary, which they'd always go with the guys and Camille when they could.

"There is this one pizzeria in uptown L.A! They have the best pizza ever! I think its called Tuscany Sun. They have all Italian food there as well." Jo told them.

"Sounds great! Lets go!" Dean said. They left the mall and headed to the Tuscany Sun. On the ride there she sat upfront with Dean to give him directions. They arrived and she noticed Mrs. Knight's white Toyota Camry parked around the side of the restaurant. That could only mean one thing she thought. She breathed quietly, "Kendall."


	12. Tuscany Sun

_**I promised you guys I'd do my best to try and update as much as I can! Well I just finished this and I have so much more to go! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for y'all! Until then ENJOY!**_

_**-xoxo**_

_**Tak**_

* * *

><p>"Can we get an extra large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese." Carlos ordered. The young waitress with curly brow hair took the order.<p>

"Anything else?" She asked.

"What do you guys want?" Carlos asked.

"I thought you ordered for everyone." James said.

"I guess you guys can have some of mine." Carlos joked.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked, becoming impatient.

"That's all." Logan said kindly. The waitress left and the guys resumed to talk about the hockey game from the other day while Katie and Mrs. Knight left to use the restroom.

The restaurant door opened and Jo, Dean, Candace, and Ian walked in. Kendall saw Jo look at him nervously. He gave her a small smile before waving over to them.

"Hey, its that blonde kid from the airport." Ian said.

"Yeah it is." Candace said, giving Jo a sly smile causing Jo to blush. "We should join them."

"Only if you guys want to." Jo added to Candace's suggestion.

Dean looked like he was going to object and tell them they weren't going to join them, but to Jo's surprise he said sure.

"Hey guys, can my brother and his and I join you for dinner?" Jo said over politely.

"Sure." Kendall said. "I'll pull up another table and chairs. Guys help me out?" He asked the other boys. They complied and went to help him. Mrs. Knight and Katie returned.

"Hi Mrs. Knight." Jo greeted.

"Hello sweetie. Who are your friends?" She asked.

"This is my brother Dean, his girlfriend Candace, and best friend Ian." Jo introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Knight." Dean said, shaking her hand. "Joey told me how you took care of her while she was here. Thank you for that."

"Aw it was my pleasure! Jo is such a sweet girl and Katie is so fond of her as well as Kendall." Mrs. Knight said. Jo's eyes went wide at the last part. Then Mrs. Knight added, "so are the other boys."

"All set." Kendall announced.

_Talk about perfect timing. _Jo thought.

They all took their seat. The waitress returned to take their order again. Dean ordered 2 large pizzas, one all Italian meats and the other was plain cheese.

"By the way guys," Jo began. She forgot to introduce Dean to the others. "Guys this is Dean my brother and his girlfriend and best friend, Candace and Ian. And this is James, Carlos, and Logan. You guys already know Kendall and Katie."

They all exchanged hellos and went back to waiting for the food. Jo was sandwiched between Kendall and Dean. It was awkward especially since Kendall was unknowingly resting his hand on Jo's thigh. She could feel Dean looking at Kendall suspiciously.

Finally Candace sparked a conversation with everyone. "So Jo told me you guys are in a band. Did you guys want to be musicians?"

"Well I always wanted to be famous." James said fondly.

"I wanted to be a doctor." Logan said.

"I wanted to be a superhero." Carlos said casually. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What about you Kendall?" Candace asked. Dean sat up, intently listening now. Jo gave Kendall a nervous glance letting him know he could get on Dean's bad side with the wrong answer.

"Well I really wanted to just go to college and play hockey for the Minnesota Wild." Kendall said. It was partially true that Kendall had always dreamed of playing for his dream team but college wasn't his main target to do so.

"Really?" Dean asked, surprised. Kendall's mom eyed her son questioningly.

"Yeah. It's been a dream of mine but when this opportunity came knocking on the door I couldn't turn it down. Especially when I can do this with my best friends." Kendall explained.

Jo let out a small sigh of relief. Kendall gave her a smirk only she saw. The pizzas arrived and everyone began to eat. They all talked about L.A and how they are adjusting to this new life style.

After they all finished they headed out. Dean, Candace, Ian and Jo left before the guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight.

"I left my purse inside!" Jo realized after they were halfway to the car. "I'm gonna go inside and get it."

"Hurry up, Joey!" Dean called after her.

Jo walked back to where Kendall and the others were.

"Hey there Miss. Forgetful." Kendall joked as he saw Jo come back inside. He was already holding her purse ready to give it to her.

"I am such a dork." She said taking it from him.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it behind on purpose just to see me?" Kendall said playfully.  
>"Hmm I'm sure. Why would I wanna see you?" She mocked.<p>

"Maybe cause you miss me!" Kendall said.

"Nah." Jo joked.

"Well then." Kendall faked being offended.

Jo kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I missed you. Thank you for answering Dean the way you did."

"I had to if I ever wanna be with you." Kendall said.

"You're the best!" Jo said.

"I know." Kendall said cockily.

"Well I have to go Kendall. Or else Dean's gonna get super suspicious." Jo said. Before making her way to the door.

"Wait Jo!"

"What Kendall?"

"Don't sleep early tonight okay?" Kendall told her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You'll understand later." He said.

"But Kendall-" She began.

"Bye Jo." Kendall waved at her. She left more confused than ever. What did Kendall mean by that?


	13. Decision

**_Before you guys start getting mad or upset I made this short for a reason which you will find out next chapter! :P _**

**_So 2 things: 1. I am going to be super busy for the next 2 months because I have gotten a part in my school's production of Seussical. 2. I am doing my best with updates but I wanna start a new fanfic soon but we're gonna have to wait till 2012 for that! :)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Tak_**

* * *

><p>Kendall and the others returned to 2J. Tonight was the night Kendall and the others were going to execute Operation: Kiss Jo Taylor If It's the Last Thing I Do. They had it all planned out.<p>

First, the guys were going to make sure Jo arrived back at the Palm woods. Then Carlos and Logan were to distract Bitters while Kendall and James snuck the latter out of the supply room. After that Kendall was going to place the latter bellow the balcony of Jo's room. Then they were going to make sure Jo was awake and her dad was asleep. At precisely midnight Kendall was going to sneak up to Jo's room via balcony and take her on a midnight date at Palmwoods Park. From there Kendall was going to find the perfect moment and kiss her. Once they kissed and spent some more time together, he was going to take her back to her room.

"We all know what to do?" Kendall asked the guys.

"Yes!" They all said together.

"Then lets move out!" Kendall said. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall headed out of the door but James stood fixed where he was. "James lets go!" Kendall called out.

"Dude, you can't go looking like that!" James said pointing at Kendall's clothes.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"It's supposed to be a date." James said.

"But she's gonna be in her PJ's so it doesn't matter what he wears." Logan argued.

"Whatever you say dude." James said, dropping the issue. Kendall sighed, annoyed that they were wasting time.

They headed to the lobby where part 1 was supposed to go down. Logan and Carlos went to the couch and waited for Jo to walk by before executing their part. Kendall and James went to the pool and waited to make sure Jo reached her room.

Jo walked into the Palm Woods with Dean. Logan called Kendall immediately letting him know that Jo had arrived.

"Thanks for the heads up Loginator, now I'll let you know when she's in her room before you and Carlitos distract Bitters." Kendall spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Uh K-Dawg Big Brother is also with Barbie. I repeat Big Brother is with Barbie." Logan said.

"Shit!" Kendall muttered. "Wait till Big Brother is gone before you go forth with the distraction."

"Will do K-Dawg. Loginator out."

Jo and Dean headed to the elevators. Jo waved at Carlos and Logan when she passed by. Dean looked at the two suspiciously, wondering where the other two were. They reached Jo's room. Dean escorted her inside, wanting to stay a while before heading home.

Back in the lobby Logan and Carlos waited for Dean to come back down and leave but he hadn't.

"K-Dawg, Pretty Boy, Big Brother has not left yet. What should we do?" Carlos asked.

James looked at Kendall. Kendall wanted to get through this fast so he could get some alone time with Jo.

"Just begin part 1." Kendall replied. He kept his eyes up at Jo's room. After a minute the light went on in it and he knew she'd be in there now.

Carlos and Logan began part 1 as commanded. Logan started arguing with Carlos loudly so everyone in the lobby and by the pool could hear. This alerted Kendall and James to head to the supply room while Bitters walked over to the arguing boys, trying to make them shut up.

They got the latter and rushed out, back to the pool area to place it under Jo's room. It was 11:30 by the time part 1 was completed. Carlos and Logan were forced by Bitters to go up to 2J. James and Kendall were left to wait for Dean to leave. After 20 minutes it became apparent that Dean was not going to leave for a while.

"James what should I do?" Kendall asked.

"Take the risk and get her while her terrifying brother is present or be a pussy and throw away all our hard work for nothing? Pick your poison." James questioned.

Kendall thought deeply. He didn't want to put to waste all the things his friends had done for him. He also didn't want to get murdered by Dean and get Jo in trouble with her brother. He had a tough decision to make.


	14. Romeo and Juliet

**_Hello my lovely readers! Here is a wonderful new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! And for further reference "Ay" usually means omg or yes depending on when you say it! _**

* * *

><p>Jo arrived at her apartment. It was nearing midnight and her brother was also there. Her dad and Dean struck up a long conversation about some work related thing Jo had no interest in what so ever. She excused herself from the living room and went inside her bedroom.<p>

The walls felt like strangers in an all too familiar place. Ever since Dean had gotten back she never felt easy being anywhere in L.A. The only place that felt safe to her now was Kendall's arms, where she most desperately wanted to be at the moment rather than stuck in her apartment with her big brother right down the hall.

She began to undress and get ready for bed. Her pale pink shorts with her bright turquoise T-shirt was the most comforting thing she could be in. She crawled into her bed and let out a long, deep sigh. This day wasn't a complete nightmare as she thought it was going to be. Seeing Kendall really brought up her mood.

Kendall was everything Jo needed to be and more. Not once did he give into the pressure of her over-bearing brother. He did everything she wanted him to do. And he did it all because he loved her. That put a big smile on her face.

She heard a faint tap on her balcony door. She ignored it and went back to thinking about Kendall. Then she heard it again. It was louder now. She got out of bed to go investigate what it was. Before she could do so, Dean barged into her room.

"Hey Joey! Is it okay if I stay the night here?" Dean asked.

Jo looked at him horrorstruck by what he was asking. If Dean stayed the night that meant she couldn't see Kendall in the morning. She needed to answer him quick or he'd know something was up. "Why wouldn't it be?" She replied. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Aw I knew you'd say yes." Dean said. He walked over to his baby sister and gave her a hug. "By the way, why were you walking toward your balcony?"

"I thought I heard something, but I guess it was my imagination." Jo said, shrugging and heading back to her bed. Dean laughed at her childish absurdity and messed her hair before heading back to their dad.

She watched him leave and close the door. She lay back in her bed. She heard the tapping again. It was more constant and louder now. She jumped out of bed again. She grabbed her blow dryer in case it was a psychotic murder and went toward the balcony. Then the tapping became rhythmic, like a song. A song she knew all too well.

"Kendall!" She exclaimed quietly as she ripped open the curtains to find a blonde haired, green-eyed boy looking back at her. She was in awe. What was Kendall doing at her apartment at midnight? He waved at her with a smirk plastered on his face. She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, questioning his presence.

He mouthed at her to let him inside so he could explain. Jo carefully and quietly slid open the door and let Kendall inside.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I came to see my beautiful girlfriend. Is that a crime now?" He said playfully.

"No but it is when Dean is here." Jo informed.

"Damn it!" Kendall exclaimed a bit louder than he intended.

"Keep your voice down. He's staying the night and he could walk in any minute now!" Jo warned.

"Sorry!" Kendall replied in a hushed tone. "Now are we gonna stand by the threshold with the door open or are we gonna sit down before I tell you why I'm really here?"

They made their way to Jo's bed and quietly sat down facing one another. As soon as they sat down, Jo embraced Kendall. "What was that for?" Kendall asked, taken by surprise.

"That was your thank you gift for this morning." Jo answered.

"Well I do what I do!" Kendall said cockily. Jo playfully pushed him for that. They both began to giggle. Then immediately Jo stopped, remembering Dean was down the hall. She shushed Kendall as well.

"Now, tell me why you're here." Jo demanded in a excited tone.

"Well I was hoping I could steal you away for the night and just lay in the grass, holding your hand and while we watch the stars for a while." Kendall said. "What doth say my fair Juliet? Are thee up for it or doth not wish to betray Tybalt and his murderous ways?" Kendall added in his best attempt at Shakespearian English. He knew Jo would totally freak out at his literary analogy. Her first love had always been literature.

"Ay me Romeo! What if Tybalt hath come to find me gone in the middle of the night? He would rampage and murder thee if he were to find out I was with thee." Jo imitated.

"Ah my fair Juliet, he shan't know. I shall return thee back before he can. Now what doth sayeth to this new contract?" Kendall asked.

Jo thought for a moment. She was having fun with this analogy they created and would love to go out and pretend to be like Romeo and Juliet for a night but on the other hand she was terrified that Dean would find out and kill Kendall. Finally she decided that it was worth the risk. She would finally get to spend some alone time with Kendall.

"Ay! I'm in!" Jo answered.


	15. Never Been Kissed

Kendall and Jo snuck out of Jo's apartment swiftly and quietly. Jo had made sure to tell her dad and Dean that she was going to sleep before sneaking out with Kendall. James held the ladder while both of them made their way down.

"This is so exciting!" Jo squealed with glee.

"Shh!" Kendall shushed the giggling girl. "Most of the Palm Woods is asleep so we got to stay quiet. At least until we reach the park." He clasped Jo's hand and smiled at her. He couldn't believe they were doing this. Similar thoughts crossed her mind as well.

James stood there awkwardly, watching the couple make googly eyes at one another. "Can I leave now?" He asked, getting annoyed by them.

"Yeah dude. Oh don't forget to keep the apartment unlocked so I can get back in!" Kendall reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Later!" James said as he hastily left them alone.

"Now milady, the park awaits us." Kendall said to Jo, offering her his arm. She took it and nuzzled her head on his arm. They headed to the park.

* * *

><p>"Kendall this is the most amazing date ever." Jo announced as the couple lay on the blanket staring at the stars.<p>

"Any date is amazing when I'm with you." Kendall told her.

"Aw Kendall that is so sweet." Jo said. She pecked him on the cheek.

Kendall turned to look at Jo. His eyes locked at her. This was it. He was finally going to get kiss her on the lips. He moved his face closer to hers. She inched back a bit. Kendall stopped in his tracks. He decided to wait a bit.

"The stars look really bright tonight." He said looking up at the sky.

"They do." Jo said. She smiled at him. He looked back at her.

"They're almost as bright as your smile." Kendall said. Jo blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Jo Taylor, I really love being with you."

"Kendall I love being with you too." Jo told him.

They both lay in silence for a while. Jo let out a deep sigh of content and nuzzled in closer to Kendall. He placed his arm under her head, elevating it to make it easier for him to kiss her. He turned to face her again. He smiled at her and she reciprocated. He leaned in close to her face. This time she didn't move back. Instead she leaned in and kissed him first.

Her whole body was tingling as they locked lips. Kendall could feel his mind zooming. It was like something neither of them had ever experienced. Kendall had kissed many girls in his 16 years of life, but this was much better than any he had before.

They slowly parted lips, gaining all of their other senses back. Kendall's mind was blown. He never knew he'd enjoy a kiss so much. He bit his lip and opened his eyes to find Jo's eyes shut tight and glazed with tears.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, startled. "Was I that bad at kissing?" He joked. She shook her head no, her eyes still shut. "Then?" Kendall asked.

"You were my first kiss ever." She quietly answered. "And I never wanted it to be like this."

"What do you mean? Isn't this romantic enough?" Kendall asked, confused.

"It was perfect but I never wanted my first kiss to be behind my brother's back Kendall." She explained. Tears still welled down her face. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have realized that you weren't ready and I shouldn't have rushed it. I was selfish." He said feeling horrible. He began to wipe her tears and pulled her in for an embrace.

"I should have told you that I've never kissed a guy. This was big deal for me." She said, still sobbing. "But I could never imagining kissing someone other than you."

"Jo, I can never imagine kissing any other girl but you." Kendall said. "Even though you weren't my first kiss, I want you to be the only kiss I ever get."

With that, Jo stopped sobbing and turned to face Kendall. Their eyes met for a brief moment until she placed another kiss upon his lips. This kiss was much more passionate than the first but was still innocent in its tracks.

They broke apart after a minute and Kendall looked startled. "What was that for?" Kendall asked after recollecting himself.

"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met Kendall. Every other guy would have gotten angry with me if I told them all of this but you understood it and didn't get mad or upset but instead accepted it and for that I gave you something I should have given you a long time ago." Jo explained. Her face was still streaming some silent tears, but she had a genuine smile running across her face.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle and smirk. Jo buried her head onto Kendall's shoulders and knew that no matter what happened with Dean, she wanted Kendall to be the only one she ever kissed.


	16. Mission Impossible

_**Hey guys I know I've been AWOL for like a zillion days but I'm back now! I just got really busy with my musical and school work and birthday plans so I had like no time to write! But now the musical is done, school work is low, and my birthday party is over with so I can start my writing again! I've gotten new inspiration too so hopefully I can finish this up quick and begin on a new one! BTW who bought Elevate? I know I've Elevated! My fave songs are Cover Girl, Show Me, Love Me Love Me, Elevate, Invisible, Time of Our Life and You're Not Alone aka the songs the boys wrote themselves! Also how many Potter fans out there? How many of you got Deathly Hallows Part 2? I got mine but I'm afraid of watching it cause I know Imma cry a sea of tears! ALSO I just bought myself a BTR Blanket at FYE and ordered myself a BTR shirt!  
><strong>__**Anyways enjoy this long double-chapter.**_

**_-xoxo Tak_**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Jo walked back to the Palm Woods, hand in hand. Neither of them had imagined their first secret date to be as amazing as it had been. They had finally shared their first kiss and their second, third, and fourth all in one night. Jo was even beginning to care less that her brother was there.<p>

"I can't believe we did this." Jo said aloud.

"I can't either." Kendall agreed.

"I feel so alive, Kendall. Its like I've been liberated." Jo said excitedly.

"Spending time with me can do that." Kendall joked.

"I'm serious Kendall! I feel like doing something crazy and exciting. I want to take a risk and do something wild!" She said seriously.

"Jo relax. Its three in the morning and you're brother is still in L.A." Kendall stated, trying to get the blonde girl to calm down.

"Kendall, live a little will ya!" She exclaimed. She was bubbly and giggling like a little kid.

"Maybe keeping you from sleep isn't such a great idea." Kendall thought aloud. "Let's get you back to your apartment and in bed."

"I'm fine!" Jo said to him. She embraced him and almost collapsed. Jo wasn't used to being up this late. She was always an early sleeper due to Dean's strict curfews.

"Okay maybe you're right." She said coming back to her senses. They both looked at each other before letting out a hearty chuckle as they continued to walk back.

They reached the Palm Woods and headed to the pool area to get Jo back into her room through the balcony. Lucky for them the ladder was already in place. Kendall made Jo climb up before so he could hold it so it didn't fall. Once she was back onto the balcony, Kendall headed back up to say goodbye.

"Kendall Donald Knight, you are the most amazing guy in the world." Jo told him. "I am lucky to be your girlfriend."

"I do what I do." Kendall said with a smirk."

"Thank you for the most wonderful night I've ever had." She said before planting another passionate kiss upon Kendall's lips, this time tasting as much as him as she possibly could. This lasted for a good five minutes before they both ran out of air.

"Wow." Kendall gasped out in awe. "I didn't expect to make out until the tenth kiss."

"Well lucky you then huh?" Jo smirked. They both chuckled.

"Good night Jo." Kendall said bidding his girlfriend farewell as he descended down the ladder.

"Night Kendall." Jo whispered out softly as she made her way back inside. She stopped in mid-step and rushed back over to the edge of the balcony.

"Kendall wait!" She said in a loud whisper. An idea occurred to her.

"What is something wrong?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Stay with me." Jo let out.

"Jo are you crazy?" Kendall asked in shock. "Your murderous, overprotective, older brother is inside and you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes." Jo stated plainly.

"What's gotten in to you?" Kendall asked jokingly as he stood on the bottom step of the ladder, debating in his mind whether to go back up or not.

"I just feel like taking the risk Kendall, that's all." Jo said. "You're always the one willing to lay it on the line, so why can't I?"

"Jo are you sure you want to risk getting caught though?" Kendall asked. "It could end in murderous consequences. Mostly for me."

"Look, I've been a goody-two-shoes all my life. This is the first time in forever that I've done something that goes against everything Dean wants from me. I don't want to be Dean's baby sister any more Kendall. I want to be Jo, Dean's younger yet equally as free sister." Jo explained seriously.

Kendall's smile began to fade as he realized Jo meant every word. "Fine. I'll be up in five minutes. I just need to let the guys know what's up."

Kendall pulled out his phone and shot a text message to each one of his best friends and Camille, letting them know the situation an be ready to bail both of Jo and him out if this blew up in their face.

Kendall:

_Jo has decided that she wants to be a rebel and have me spend the night with her while Dean's staying at her apartment. If it sounds like a crazy plan, then it's because it is, but Jo is serious about this so please just help us out. Carlos, I'm going to need you to keep Bitters from coming out to the pool area. Logan, I need you to cover for me if my mom asks where I am. Camille, I'm going to need you to distract Dean in the morning in some way so I can sneak out. James, I'm going to need you to help me with the ladder again. Please guys, we are counting on you._

Kendall sent the text and made his way up to Jo. "Ready to rebel?" He asked her.

"More ready than I've ever been." Jo said as she helped Kendall get back on the balcony.

"Lets hope we don't get caught." Kendall said. Jo looked at Kendall's green eyes. Similar thoughts ran across her mind. She wanted this but she didn't want Kendall to suffer because of it. She loved him and she was now certain he loved her back equally or even more. He was willing to help her do anything.

"Shall we precede Mission Impossible?" Kendall asked. Jo nodded and they entered her room silently, trying not to make any noise what so ever.

Jo turned on her nightstand light to allow them to see where they were going. Kendall felt awkward being in Jo's room with out the whole gang. He had never been in there with out them. He wasn't allowed to be in a bedroom with her alone according to his mom and her dad. He never argued because he wasn't one of those sex-driven boys. All he wanted was to be with Jo.

"Uh so should I just stand here and watch you sleep like that creep Edward Cullen or can I sleep too?" Kendall joked.

"I guess you can sleep too." Jo shot back at him with a smirk.

They both entered the bed together. Jo cuddled in closer to Kendall. Kendall was the one to tense up. He was worried his hormones would get the best of him and he'd ruin it.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Jo asked, sensing his nervousness.

"Nothing, I just don't know how we're going to pull this off." Kendall lied.

"Kendall you don't have to lie to me. I can tell you're afraid something might happen tonight." Jo said sweetly as she turned around to face Kendall.

He looked into her calm brown eyes and felt himself relax a bit. "I'm sorry. It's stupid of me to think that but I can't help being afraid. My hormones have a mind of their own." Kendall said.

Jo brought her hands to Kendall's cheek. She stroked it before planting a kiss on it. "Nothing will happen. We're just going to sleep, that's it."

Kendall nodded. After dating Jo for two months now, he was never the one to freak out or feel awkward but she had also never been the one to stay calm in situations like these. Both of them were beginning to see a different side of the other and they liked it.

They gazed into one another's eyes as they drifted into a sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>"Joey, wake up! I made pancakes for breakfast." Dean announced as he knocked on Jo's door. There was a knock on the apartment's main door and Dean went to go check it out.<p>

Kendall was first to wake up. They had survived the night without his hormones getting in the way, but he could feel them coming to cloud his mind as he saw Jo sleep with her bare, tan legs rest across his. He shook his head to clear it before gently waking Jo up.

"Five more minutes daddy." Jo mumbled.

"Jo we don't have five more minutes." Kendall said trying to get the girl to wake up.

She rubbed her eyes open as she sat up straight. "Morning Kendall." She greeted calmly.

"Morning Jo. Now that you're awake, we better get to moving." Kendall said hurriedly as he got out of bed. He put on his jacket and grabbed his phone. He quickly called James to make sure they were all ready to go.

"Carlos called Bitters to check out something in the apartment and Logan's there with him to keep your mom from asking where you are. Camille's up by Jo's apartment now so you only have five minutes dude!" James told Kendall.

"Thanks dude. You ready?" Kendall asked.

"Why don't you come outside and see for yourself?" James said.

Kendall walked out to the balcony and found James waiting for him. He put his thumbs up to James letting him know he was on his way. He walked back inside to say goodbye to Jo.

"We survived the night, lets hope I can make a clean get away." Kendall said to her. She walked over to him and gave him a very passionate kiss. Kendall could feel his hormones acting up again as her lips sent shivers down his back. He quickly parted to keep himself from making out with her completely.

"You're brother made breakfast so you better get to him before Camille makes him suspicious." Kendall said. Jo giggled and pecked him on the cheek before watching him go down the ladder from her balcony.

"Bye Kendall and thank you for last night." She said to him. He blew her a kiss before helping James hide the ladder once more.

Dean came back around to Jo's room and began to knock. "Joey, your friend is here to see you."

"Coming Dean!" Jo called to him. She inhaled deeply and could still feel Kendall's scent on her. In that moment she didn't car if Dean found out. She was just glad Kendall had been there with her.


	17. Elevate

_**Hey! I know this is mostly dialogue, but that is my specialty okay! :D Enjoy! P.S I love Elevate sooo much! **_

* * *

><p>Camille sat on Jo's couch waiting for her best friend to come out. Jo had decided to change into something much more suitable for the day. Jo came out of her room in the turquoise tank top she had fallen asleep in with a white cardigan on top and dark blue skinny jeans.<p>

"Morning Cam." Jo greeted.

"Good morning sleepy head! Had a nice night?" Camille asked with a knowing smile.

"Slept like a baby." Jo replied with a smirk. Both the girls began giggling. Dean looked at them as though they were both crazy.

"Would you girls like some breakfast now?" Dean asked, trying to not feel left out. The girls joined Dean at the dining table for breakfast.

"Where's dad?" Jo asked Dean.

"He had to go to work early." Dean answered.

"Oh okay." Jo said. She and Camille continued to eat breakfast.

"So Joey, what are your plans for today?" Dean asked.

Jo's eyes widened. She had nothing planned for today. She had been too busy with Dean's arrival that she canceled all her filming for the week. "Nothing at all." She answered.

"How about we spend some time together, just the two of us? We haven't done that in over a year." Dean suggested.

"Sounds great!" Jo exclaimed. She was genuinely happy to be hanging out with Dean again. She knew that they'd be like old times again.

They finished up breakfast and Jo walked Camille back to her apartment so both girls could talk about Jo's night with Kendall.

"Gah! I can't believe you and Kendall finally kissed!" Camille squealed as they had gotten out of Dean's earshot.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either!" Jo added.

"And then you guys slept together!" Camille is said in a lower more suggestive way.

"We didn't sleep together in that way Cam! We just spent the night together, that's all." Jo corrected.

"Whatever! It's basically the same thing!"

"No it isn't! He was a complete gentleman to me all night. He was even nervous that something like that would happen, but it never did." Jo told her.

The girls continued their conversation about the night before until they arrived to Camille's apartment on 4J. They had taken the stairs to keep the conversation going longer but two flights down was a fast trek.

"Sounds like the perfect night!" Camille said before they ceased the conversation.

"It was. I loved every minute of it. It also gave me the courage to finally be rebellious." Jo said.

"Whoa Jo. You're totally bad ass now!" Camille joked. Jo playfully shoved her best friend before hugging her goodbye.

Jo headed into the elevator instead of taking the stairs. She walked in and was greeted by Ian.

"Morning Jo." Ian said in his strong deep voice.

"Morning Ian. Didn't expect to see you here." Jo said taken aback.

"I wasn't planning on it but I had to talk to Dean about a few important things that can't really wait." Ian explained.

"Oh okay. Well whatever it is, Dean can help you. He's always helpful." Jo praised her brother.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah he sure can." Ian agreed. They stood in the elevator in silence for a while before Ian asked, "Where are you coming from, by the way?"

"I was walking my friend Camille back to her apartment. She came over to see me during breakfast." Jo answered.

"Oh that's cool. You have some really nice friends, by the way. I just bumped into those boy band guys from the restaurant in the lobby when I arrived." Ian told her.

"Oh really? What were they doing?" Jo asked out of curiosity.

"They were playing hacky sack while waiting to got to the studio." Ian said.

"Of course they were. Usually they'd play hockey in the lobby but I think they didn't feel like getting out the equipment for it." Jo told Ian.

"That's funny!" Ian said with a chuckle. "Dean and I would so love to go against them in a game!"

"You would?" Jo asked, surprised. "Dean hates hockey though."

"He used to hate it until, I convinced him to play with me. Up in the North East, there are only a few sports you can play." Ian explained.

"Wow! I can't believe Dean's changed so much since we went our separate ways." Jo said more to herself than Ian.

"Yeah but there's still one thing that'll never change." Ian said.

"What's that?" Jo asked.

"Him treating you like a baby." Ian said.

"Well I'm always going to be his baby sister, so I don't really expect him to treat me any different." Jo told him.

"I'm pretty sure that even you don't want to be treated like a baby forever." Ian stated. "You probably want some freedom from his overprotectiveness."

"I love Dean, but there are times when I wish he'd see I'm growing up. I can make my own decisions and I know when from right or wrong." Jo ranted.

"Well if there's one thing I've learned from being friends with Dean is that he respects when people stand up to him. Even people he loves." Ian told Jo. "That's how we became friends and how Candace and him got together."

"Wow. He never acts like it." Jo said. Why was it that she was just finding out things about her brother?

"Well why would he? People wouldn't take him seriously." Ian chuckled.

"I guess one of these days I'll be able to tell him that I'm my own person and don't need him controlling who I date." Jo said. She slipped out the last bit by accident and hoped Ian didn't catch it, but she had no such luck.

"Who do you want to date?" Ian asked curiously.

"Uh what?" Jo asked, pretending not to know what Ian was talking about.

"You just said that you want to have the liberty to date whom ever you want." Ian reiterated her.

"That doesn't mean I meant someone in specific." Jo said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh really?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"I just meant, Dean is always choosing who I can and can't date, and I just wish he'd let me decide who's good for me." Jo explained.

"Uh huh sure. So its safe to say there is no one you fancy yet?" Ian asked slyly.

"Um… yeah I guess so." Jo answered, unsure of what to say, since it could be reported back to Dean.

"Well that's good to know." Ian said suspiciously.

The elevator arrived at Jo's apartment floor and they exited. Jo opened the apartment to let them both in.

"Hey Joey, you're back! And you brought me an Ian. How sweet of you." Dean joked.

"More like I brought you Jo. She was ready to runaway cause of you." Ian said playfully.

"What! I was not!" Jo exclaimed.

"Ahaha I'm only joking." Ian explained.

"Oh haha okay!" Jo chuckled.

"What are you doing her bro?" Dean asked Ian.

"Came to talk to you about something." Ian explained.

"I'm going to be in my room Dean. Call if you need me." Jo said. She walked into her room and gently closed the door; still open enough to hear what they were talking about.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Dean asked.

"I need some help bro." Ian began. "Aria has bee calling me all week and I don't know how to tell her that we're over."

"Why are you breaking up with her?" Dean asked. "I thought you were in love with her?"

"I was, but I sorta think I'm falling for someone else." Ian said.

"Who? You barely know anyone here except my family and my sister's friends."

"Would you get mad if I said it was one of them?" Ian asked cautiously.

"DUDE!" Dean said angrily. "Who is it?" He demanded.

"I think I like your sister."


	18. Ready

**_I love to troll you guys sooo much! :D Anyways, enjoy this!_**

* * *

><p>Jo's jaw dropped as her heart stopped. She couldn't believe her ears. Ian liked her. No wonder he was telling her all those things in the elevator and why he was so relieved when she said she had no one in particular she wanted. But that had been a lie on her behalf. He took it seriously and now he was probably thinking she might want him back.<p>

"WHAT!" Dean yelled.

"Dude, don't get mad! I was joking!" Ian said.

"Dude, you better be! I was joking when I said I'd rather have her date you than any guy here." Dean said.

"But would it be so bad if I did?" Ian asked. "She's sixteen. She's old enough to date whom ever she wants."

"She's my younger sister. You're almost 21 so yeah it would be bad!" Dean argued.

"Well not me but all those guys here whom she knows well and are of her age." Ian countered.

"Look Ian, I'm not going to discuss my sister with you right now. Just tell me what you needed to." Dean said sternly.

"But dude, who else is going to talk to you about it?" Ian questioned.

"If she's bothered by it, then she'll let me know herself. Now end of discussion." Dean stated.

Jo backed away from the door after that. She was shocked. Ian didn't like her but he was trying to help her. Everyone around her, even the people she just met were trying to help her with Dean, but she was the only one who could do anything about it. She knew she had to do something about it soon.

* * *

><p>The boys of Big Time Rush were recording at Roque records for their new album. Like usual, Gustavo was in a temper and the boys weren't helping with their crazy shenanigans.<p>

"DOGS, FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP MESSING UP THE SONG!" Gustavo yelled at them through the booth.

"For the last time, we're not the ones messing up." Kendall sassed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo shouted, breaking the coffee cup next to him.

"Boys, we really need you to take this seriously today." Kelly told them. "Last night Griffin told Gustavo he might cut off our budget for the next tour if you boys can't wow him with the new album."

"Fine. We'll try getting it right this time." Kendall answered for them.

"From the top." Gustavo demanded with gritted teeth.

They sang the song until Gustavo was content with the way it turned out. It took them ten tries to get it Gustavo Roque Perfect, as they called it.

"Dogs! You finally did something right for a change. Don't mess up the next song, or else!" He ordered.

"We'll do our best Gustavo." They all said in unison.

"Good! Now Kelly, take them bag to the Palm Woods while I write another song." He said.

Kelly rolled her eyes and did as he said. The boys left Roque Records and headed back home. Kendall checked his phone and found three missed calls from Jo and 6 text messages.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Logan asked as he noticed Kendall's face change into a worried expression.

"I don't know. I got to call Jo back though." He replied, and then began returning Jo's call.

_**Jo: Kendall, thank goodness you called.**_

_**Kendall: What happened?**_

_**Jo: Well this morning I met Ian in the elevator as I was returning from Camille's and we started talking about how Dean was overprotective of me. He told me that I need to stand up to Dean and I agreed. I accidentally let it slip to him that I wanted to be able to make my own decisions when it came t dating. He suspected that it was because I liked you, but he didn't press the matter further because I said I didn't have anyone in particular in mind. Then when we reached back to my apartment, Dean and he began talking and he said he liked me.**_

_**Kendall: HE WHAT! **_

_**Jo: It's not what you think Kendall. **_

_**Kendall: Then what is it? (Kendall was fuming)**_

_**Jo: He only said that because he wanted to tell Dean that he needed to stop treating me like a baby.**_

_**Kendall: Oh. Well what did Dean say?**_

_**Jo: Dean got really mad and said that it was none of Ian's business. He said that if I really had a problem with it, I'd tell him myself.**_

_**Kendall: Well Dean didn't find out so that's good.**_

_**Jo: No it isn't! Kendall, I'm getting all these people to lie for me and my brother's own friends are trying to help me, and even you have to pretend for me. I can't keep letting others stand up for me. **_

_**Kendall: Then what are you planning on doing?**_

_**Jo: I have to stand up to Dean and tell him the truth.**_

_**Kendall: How are you going to do that?**_

_**Jo: I'm supposed to be bonding with him all day today. I'll tell him by tonight.**_

_**Kendall: Jo, don't tell him the whole truth. Just let him know that you want him to stop treating you like a baby. If you tell him that you dated me behind his back, he's going to be crushed.**_

_**Jo: You're right Kendall. Thanks.**_

_**Kendall: You're welcome. Now go stand up to him. I'll be right by your side mentally.**_

_**Jo: You're the best. Love you.**_

_**Kendall: Love you too.**_

Jo hung up the phone on Kendall. She returned to getting changed for afternoon with Dean. She decided to pick out one of her new edgy outfits that she knew would get Dean's attention. She dressed in a bedazzled mint green tank top that showed off a slight bit of cleavage, but not too much, and a short denim skirt that came 2 inches above her knees.

"Joey, you ready to go?" Dean asked her.

"Just about. Where are we going by the way?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. We're going to get dinner first though." He replied.

"Okay. I can't wait!" She said with enthusiasm. She was prepared for the night. She knew exactly how to tell Dean and what to do if he reacted badly. She was ready to break free from her little girl persona Dean created for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now what did you guys think of that? Many of you hated Ian last chapter. How do you feel now? Let me know what's on your mind about this! <strong>_

_**P.S. SUNSHINE FLOWER why'd you turn of PM? I updated for you! **_


	19. Break Free and Tie Down

_**So as you all know, 2011 is almost over and 2012 is just around the river bend. (anyone who figures what I'm alluding when I say "just around the river bend" to gets a shout out!) Just like 2011, this fanfic is coming to an end, but no worries I have a Ken-Kat one that I'm working on profusely! I hope you all will enjoy that one as much as this! Anyways enjoy! -xoxo Tak P.S. Review!**_

* * *

><p>Dean could not help but to look at Jo differently than he had all his life. She didn't look like Jo to him. It was like she had been replaced by a L.A teenager rather than being the sweet North Carolina girl she was. They were at a fancy restaurant for dinner. From the moment they arrived everything felt like old times. They talked about the past and made jokes all night. He felt like nothing had changed between them, except for Jo herself. After dinner they had gone to get ice cream and went down to take a stroll at the beach.<p>

"Is something on wrong kiddo?" He couldn't help asking.

"Not really why?" She replied. She knew this was the right time to get everything out.

"You seem different, that's all." Dean answered.

"Different like?"

"Like you aren't your self. You sure aren't dressed like yourself."

"Dean, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." She said seriously.

He looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?" His eyes showed concern for her. She became nervous.

"I overheard yours and Ian's conversation today." She began. "I know you didn't like what he was saying but he was right about most of those things. I'm 16 now, almost 17. You can't keep acting like I'm not ever going to grow up. I know things that you're always trying to protect me from. I know how to take car of myself. I've been living on my own with out you here, and I've been fine."

"But dad has been with you." Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, as a guardian but he hasn't constantly meddled in my life like you do. He gives me my distance. He understands that I'm growing up and he's learned to accept it, so why can't you." She continued.

"Jo, you're still my baby sister okay." Dean muttered through clenched teeth. He was hurt. She was telling him that she didn't need him anymore.

"Dean, I'll always be your baby sister, but you have to let me grow up. I can't keep relying on you all through my life." She explained further. "I want some freedom, or choice in what happens in my life. Ian's right about letting me date guys that I like. I want to be with a guy that I actually like and not some loser that you think will be good for me."

"I thought you liked the guys I picked for you?" He asked, even more hurt.

"I did Dean, but they were just plain nice guys whom I had no feelings for." She answered. "I know why you picked them out, but why can't I at least have some say in who's good for me?"

"There's a boy isn't there?" Dean asked, his suspicions rose. He had been contemplating for a while now that there was something going on. He noticed that Candace had begun to give Dean similar lectures on the matter. Now he was for sure it was because of a boy.

"I'm not going to hide it any more. Yes, there is a boy: a boy whom respected me enough to let me tell you before he tried to ask me out, a boy whom likes me for me and knows that if he ever hurt me, he'd be a dead man, a boy that I actually have feelings for." She told him, her voice becoming small.

"It's the blonde kid isn't it?" Dean asked solemnly.

"Yes. Its Kendall." She said quietly. She had broken free, but she had lost all of her confidence as Dean realized the real issue. He was hurt and she could see it clearly in his brown eyes.

"I see." He said. They were both quiet. None of them managed to even look at each other in the eyes. Jo felt horrible.

"I'm really sorry Dean. I should have told you but I was too scared." She said breaking the silence. Beads of tears rolled down her face. Dean moved closer to her, wiping tears from her face.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Joey, I mean, Jo." Dean apologized. "I just wanted to be my innocent baby sister forever, but I know now that I can't pretend that you'll always be that."

"Dean, nothing will ever change the fact that I'm your baby sister, but I just don't want to be treated like a baby." Jo explained as tears still rolled down. "I just want to be seen as my own person."

"I understand that now." He said. He rubbed her back. "I'll do my best to do just what you want. But it'll be hard."

"I don't expect you to. Just let me have enough freedom in my love life." She told him.

He nodded his head understandingly. "You know, I should have known you weren't always going to put up with me. I should have known the moment you said you wanted to come out here to be an actress. I just thought I could hold on to the little girl Jo I grew up taking care of."

"I'm still the same Jo. I'm just older." She said.

"I know that now. I love you Joey." Dean told her.

"I love you too Dean. You're the best big brother a girl could ever ask for." She replied. She turned around and gave him a hug. He returned the embrace.

"Now, tell me about this blonde kid. I have a right to know everything about him." Dean demanded nicely.

Jo told Dean the whole story of how Kendall had liked her from the day they met and how she reciprocated the feelings for him as well. She left out the part about how they were already dating and instead told Dean that she told Kendall she couldn't be with him without Dean's approval. She went on saying that Kendall wanted to get Dean's permission before asking her out.

"Smart kid. I like him a little better now."

"Anyways I've told you everything I can. I just really like him Dean." Jo added.

"I know. I'll do my best not to scare him off too much." Dean joked. They both laughed.

"Are you ever going to tell me about you and Candace? I still haven't gotten much about you two from either of you." Jo asked.

Dean told Jo of how Candace was the only girl at the academy who wasn't swooning over him. She hated Dean cause she thought he was conceited and a jackass, but when he was stuck as her partner in a few simulations, she realized Dean wasn't whom she thought. Especially after he told her about Jo and how much he cared for his sister. Dean also told Jo that he asked Candace out during a major snowstorm; they had been dating ever since.

"I think she might be the one Dean." Jo said after.

"I think so too. I know I'm in love with her. I have known for a while, but I just don't know how to let her know." He explained.

"She loves you too Dean. I see it in her eyes. You just have to man up and tell her that you love her." Jo stated.

"I think I might ask her to marry me." Dean said.

"Aww Dean! That's the perfect way to let her know!" Jo said.

"You think so?" He asked. Jo nodded her head eagerly, overjoyed by her brother's happiness. "I'm glad you like her Jo."

"I wouldn't have picked anyone better for you." They both smiled and watched the waves for a while before heading home. Jo had broken free and her brother had finally decided to get himself tied down.


	20. A Real Keeper

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I know it might be early for some Holidays, but some have already begun! Anyways here is my gift to you all! A new chapter that's just a little bit edgy from the norm I usually write!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**-Tak**_

* * *

><p>Dean and Jo returned back to the Palm Woods happier than when they left. In the lobby they met Candace and Ian waiting for their return.<p>

"Look who's finally back!" Candace joked.

"Sorry, I thought I told you I was going to be with Joey all day." Dean said.

"You did, but you could have at least picked up a phone call!" Candace reprimanded playfully.

"Sorry. But what's up? Is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Not really. We're just needed at the academy tonight for some ceremony thing." Ian said.

"Why tonight? Isn't it kinda late?" Dean asked curiously.

"The ceremony is kind of a last minute thing because they just found out now and it has to be done before the morning." Candace informed.

"We don't really know what it is but we'll find out soon." Ian added.

"Okay then let's go." Dean said. "I'll see you in the morning Joey."

They bid farewell and left Jo to linger in the lobby. She was hoping to catch the guys or Camille but she had no luck.

"They're up in 2J." Bitters called out to Jo.

"Thanks Mr. Bitters." She said and headed up to 2J. She was so excited to tell Kendall about her day with Dean. She knew he'd be thrilled to hear Dean was okay with her having a love life. She knocked on the door for 2J and was greeted by Mrs. Knight.

"Hello Jo, nice to see you again. I feel like you've disappeared for a while since your brother is back." Mrs. Knight said.

"Hi Mrs. Knight. Yes it does, because I'm always busy with him." Jo answered. Mrs. Knight motioned Jo to come inside. Jo followed inside. The guys were intently watching a hockey game and had failed to notice that there was a visitor. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Knight offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." Jo accepted. She walked over to where the boys were shouting at the TV. She sat right next to Kendall and he barely noticed the shift. She cleared her throat and he was still oblivious. She decided to let them finish the game or at least get to the halfway break. She sat there drinking her cocoa, waiting for him to notice. Logan and James had noticed, but Kendall and Carlos were still absorbed in the game. Halftime arrived with the Minnesota Wild down 3.

"C'mon! That's B.S!" Carlos shouted.

"The ref should have called the other team out on that foul!" Kendall agreed.

"I agree." Jo added. Kendall immediately jerked his head to face Jo. Her sudden appearance had caught him off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Nice to see you too Kendall." Jo said sarcastically.

"I mean, aren't you supposed to be with Dean?" He asked.

"I was with him, but when we got back he had to rush to the academy for some ceremony thing, so I decided to come see you and the guys." Jo answered. "Unless, you guys don't want me here, then I guess I'll just go tell Camille everything."

"No, of course I want you here! Now tell me what happened when you told him?" Kendall asked.

"Now, now don't get so antsy. I'll tell you after the game." She teased. She gave him a smirk and continued to drink her cocoa.

Kendall nodded and returned to discussing the game with the guys. After the game was over Kendall took Jo to his and Logan's room so they could talk. Kendall closed the door to ensure privacy.

"We don't need that much privacy Kendall." Jo said indicating him to keep the door open.

"I know, but I guess I'm used to doing things in secret with you." He said rather suggestively with a smirk. He walked over to her and lifted up her chin to place a sweet passionate kiss up on her lips. As they parted, Jo's eyes grew wide. She was taken aback from his forwardness.

"Wow, what was that?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Kendall answered earnestly. "I guess, after last night, I want to cherish every moment I have alone with you."

"Aw that's so sweet. You know what that deserves?" she replied.

"What?" Kendall asked with a smirk and arched eyebrow as though he knew what.

"This." Her lips found their way to his and she placed a passionate kiss onto his lips. They stayed attached like that for a while. Kendall smirked into the kiss as Jo giggled. They parted as soon as they needed air.

"I love you Jo." Kendall said breathlessly.

Jo's eyes immediately locked on to Kendall's. She was shocked. "What was that?"

"I love you." Kendall replied.

"I love you too Kendall. A lot." She reciprocated. She kissed him on the cheek this time. He smiled at her, his dimples showing.

"Now what happened with Dean?" Kendall asked.

Jo dived head first into her day with Dean. She told him how Dean is okay with her having a love life but still doesn't know that they're dating and expects Kendall to ask him his self. She also told him that Dean was thinking about asking Candace to marry him while they were here.

"That sounds really sweet." Kendall said.

"It is. It's finally his turn to get someone who deserves him. And Candace is so good for him." Jo said.

"That's good for him. I think she'd be a great sister-in-law!" Kendall agreed.

"I hope they have their wedding here too." Jo added.

"I hope so too so I can see you in a bridesmaid dress." Kendall said.

"Why would you wanna see me in a bridesmaid dress?" Jo asked, confused.

"Because I want to see if you'll look prettier than I imagine you to be in a wedding dress. That way I'll be sure you'll look stunning at our wedding." Kendall said flirtatiously.

"Getting ahead of yourself there?" Jo asked.

"Well I know that I love you, and that you're the first girl I've met that I've ever fallen for this hard, so no I don't think so." Kendall explained.

Jo shook her head and pulled Kendall in for another kiss. This time Kendall couldn't help himself from making out with her. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged, letting his tongue slide through her teeth and scope her mouth out. She moaned into the kiss and Kendall smirked knowing he found her sweet spot.

"Eh hemm." Logan interrupted. Kendall swiftly retracted his tongue and lips from Jo's. Jo couldn't help licking her lips and tasting Kendall's. They both looked over at Logan, embarrassed. "Don't you think you two should slow it down a bit. At least while everyone is still in the apartment?"

"Sorry. We were uh talking and kissing then one thing let to another." Kendall said, his cheeks turning redder than Rudolph's nose.

"But we weren't going to go that far Logan!" Jo immediately defended.

"That's good to know. Don't get to wild now." Logan said walking over to his bed and plugging in his phone to let it charge.

"I think I should go now." Jo said, feeling awkward now.

"Aw c'mon at least stay a while and watch a movie." Kendall pleaded.

"I'd love to but I should go see Camille so I can tell her about today too." Jo said.

"Aw okay." Kendall walked her out of the apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow though." She said before leaving.

"Can't wait." Kendall said. She kissed him on the cheek and left to go see Camille.

"Sweetie, she's a real keeper." Mrs. Knight said.

"She sure is." Kendall replied, tasting the last bit of her raspberry lip-gloss on his lips and shutting the door.


	21. Cock Blocked Again

_**So here is another chapter! I'm estimating that there will be at least 4 more chapters left of this story! Anyways enjoy this one! **_

_**P.S. I wrote soooo much for this one that I had to split it up into 3 parts so those other parts will be other chapters! I'll be updating a lot more since I have no school!**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_**-xoxo Tak**_

* * *

><p>Dean called Jo early the next morning asking her to go shopping with her. He didn't explain why, just that he needed her opinion on things. He also told her to bring Camille to cause more than one girl's opinion would be needed.<p>

"Okay we'll go." Jo mumbled, still half asleep.

"You're the best Joey! I'll pick you up around noon." Dean said enthusiastically, not noticing he woke his sister up.

"Mmm kay." She mumbled.

Dean hung up the phone and Jo lay in her bed, still tired. After half-an-hour she called Camille and told her about Dean's plans for today. Camille agreed to go and the two hung up. Jo lazily got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had gotten home late last night from Camille's. The two had been up all night talking about all things that happened during the day. The two teen girls had also raved all about how Jo and Kendall told each other they loved one another and the intimate moment that was interrupted by Logan.

"Moring Daddy." Jo greeted her father as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart. Get a good night's sleep?" He asked whilst drinking his coffee.

Jo was pouring herself a bowl of cereal and answered, "yes I did."

"That's good. Dean called last night and told me about your day with him yesterday." Mr. Taylor informed an eating Jo. "You finally told him about Kendall huh?"

Jo's eyes widened. "Yes. I had to tell him eventually."

"I'm proud of you kiddo. You did the right thing." He said to her. He got up to put his mug in the sink and planted a kiss on her head before sitting back down to read the paper.

"Do you think Kendall is the right guy for me dad?" She asked curiously.

"I still think every guy you'll ever be with will never be right for you. Or good enough." He said. "But that's only cause you're my little girl and I think you deserve better than some simple guy. Kendall's the only guy that comes close to the expectations I have for the right guy for you."

"Daddy, I think I might be in love with Kendall." Jo blurted out.

"I knew you'd say that about him. I had a feeling since the beginning that there would be more to you two." He told her. "Just like I have that feeling about Candace and Dean."

Jo sat quietly, absorbing every word her dad told her. He believed her and Kendall to be something special. Now if only Dean would think the same.

"Thanks Daddy. I'm going to go get ready and then Dean is taking me and Camille shopping with him for something." She got up and went into her room. She searched through her closet and found all the stuff her and Camille had taken down before Dean arrived. She decided to keep them in the closet until Kendall got Dean's permission. She then picked out a red blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans to wear for the day and went to take a shower.

Mr. Taylor was sitting in the living room watching the news before it was time for him to go to work. There was knock on the door. He got up to check out whom it was. He checked the peephole as a security measure. It was Kendall.

"Kendall." Mr. Taylor greeted as he opened the door.

"Morning Mr. Taylor. My mom made cookies this morning and I thought I'd drop some off for you and Jo." Kendall said showing him the tin of cookies.

"That's very kind of you and her." Mr. Taylor said accepting the cookies. "Come inside."

"Thank you sir." Kendall said walking inside. "Is Jo awake?"

"Yes she is. She's in the shower at the moment." Mr. Taylor told him. All of a sudden Mr. Taylor's watch began to beep. "Oh its time for me to head to work. When Jo comes out let her know that I had to get to work and good luck with Dean today."

"I shall." Kendall said, feeling awkward that Mr. Taylor was trusting Kendall alone with Jo.

"Good luck to you too Kendall. You're going to need some when it comes to my son." Mr. Taylor told him before leaving.

"You got that right." Kendall muttered. He walked over to Jo's room, locking the front door behind him. Jo had heard the door close and assumed her dad had left. She decided to get ready in her room rather than in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around under her arms, so that it covered her body. She walked into her room and sitting on her bed, facing her, was Kendall. Her jaw dropped and her hand holding up the towel began to falter. Kendall smirked and shut his eyes immediately.

"OH MY GOD KENDALL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Jo freaked. She turned around holding onto her towel tighter.

"I did not see that coming." Kendall joked.

"Shut up!" She told him, still facing away from him. "Why are you here?"

"I stopped by to drop off some cookies my mom made. Your dad told me to stay and tell you he left."

"Oh." She said. "Now, can you get out of my room so I can change."

"Why?" Kendall said playfully as he opened his eyes. "Maybe I want to see you change." His hormones were getting the best of him as he looked at Jo's smooth bare cream colored back. He was feeling tingly inside.

"Kendall!" Jo shouted at him. "What in the world has gotten into you these days!"

Kendall shook himself out of his horny, dazed self. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me."

"You are such a teenage boy." She said. "You can stay here. I'll change in the bathroom." She walked out of the room and back into the bathroom. Kendall fell back on Jo's bed and stared into the ceiling.

"Kendall Knight you are a fucking idiot." He said to himself in a hush tone. "And you need to control your raging hormones before you end up ruining things before they even start!"

"You got that right." Jo interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that." He said barely being able to look Jo in the eyes.

"You're lucky that you told me you loved me last night before getting horny, or else I'd think all you wanted was to get into my pants." She said with a smirk.

"I do love you Jo, and I don't want to get into your pants." He said seriously. "Well at least not until you're ready to." He smirked smugly.

She playfully shoved him and he pulled her down to kiss her on the lips. They were getting into a heated lip-lock when Jo's phone began to ring. She reluctantly parted from Kendall to answer. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"People need to stop interrupting us or else I'm gonna have to sneak you off somewhere where no one can interrupt." Kendall said half-jokingly. Jo stuck her tongue out at him and picked up the phone.

"Hey Joey, I'm coming to get you and your friend in ten minutes. Be ready." Dean told her.

"Okay I will." Jo said. Dean said good-bye hurriedly and barely gave Jo time to respond back.

"I'll take it that you and Dean are spending time together again?" Kendall said.

"Well he wants me and Camille to help him with something." Jo told him. Kendall nodded.

"Well then, I guess I should let you get with Camille now so you can go." He said getting off the bed.

"I wish you could come too, but you need to approach Dean yourself." Jo told him.

"I know." Kendall said. "I'll try to catch him once you guys come back."

"Alright. Now walk me to Camille's." She ordered playfully.

"Yes milady." He bowed and offered his arm to her.

They walked to Camille's and picked her up as well. Kendall walked both girls, arm in arm, down to the lobby. From there he left them to wait for Dean while he went back to 2J to contemplate how he was going to approach Dean.


	22. The Proposal

**_Looks like I'm on a roll! Another chapter in 2 days! Happy Holidays my friends! _**

* * *

><p>Dean picked up Jo and Camille and took them to the mall. He was beaming like a little kid on Christmas when he told them that he needed their help picking out an engagement ring for Candace.<p>

"Dean, when did you decide that you were going to propose so soon?" Jo asked, thrilled.

"Last night at the Academy, a friend of ours was going to propose to his girlfriend and that's why it was last minute. He needed everyone to get her to say yes." Dean explained. "I was talking to him and he said that our lives are too short to waste away alone, so I got to thinking and decided that if I don't marry Candace soon, I'm going to live the rest of my life regretting it."

The girls awed and thought it was cute. "So when are you going to propose?" Camille asked.

"Tonight. I planned a little date at the botanical garden and rented the rose wing just for it." Dean told them.

"That is soooo romantic! I'm so glad my brother is finally going to get married!" Jo said. She gave Dean a big hug.

"Only way I can get married is if I have a ring, so help me!" He told them.

They walked into a jewelry store and split up and looked through the whole store. Every once in a while they'd call the others over too check out one that they thought was good, but each time there was someone who disagreed. A ring was too big, too small, too shiny, too dull, or too expensive. They tried a few other stores. They spent four hours looking for the perfect ring that was yet to be found.

"Maybe we should just take a break for a while." Camille suggested.

"Camille's right. We should just take a break and try later." Jo agreed. Both girls sat down on a nearby bench.

"Plus we're running out of stores." Camille added.

"Fine we can take a break after we hit one more store." Dean said. Both girls groaned and got up to go to another jewelry store with Dean. They searched once more for a ring.

"Come over here guys, this one is really nice!" Camille called to them. They rushed over to her and she pointed out a small but beautiful gold ring with small diamonds encrusted on the sides and a larger diamond resting in the middle.

"That one looks perfect!" Jo said. Dean nodded in agreement. The price was reasonable and if both the girls loved it then so would Candace.

"Can I assist you?" The sales lady appeared, noticing their interest in the ring.

"Yes! We'd like to buy that ring over there." Dean told the lady. She brought it out and rung it up for them. Jo and Camille were beaming excitedly as Dean bought the ring. He drove the girls back to the Palm Woods and escorted them inside.

"Thank you so much ladies for the help." Dean told them.

"You're welcome! Thanks for allowing me to be a part of your happiness." Camille thanked.

"Any friend of Jo's is a friend of mine." Dean said.

"Now, Dean when she says yes, you better tell me immediately!" Jo told him.

"How about I silently call you and Dad so you can both hear me propose?" Dean suggested.

"That's a brilliant plan!" Jo said. "I'll be waiting!" She hugged him before letting him go. Before he could go, Kendall had arrived. Jo had almost forgotten about him.

"Uh hello." Kendall said nervously as he approached Dean. He offered his hand for Dean to shake. Dean looked at Kendall in amusement and then looked back at Jo, who was turning red ferociously. Dean decided to shake Kendall's hand.

"I know we haven't really met and that you probably think I'm bad news but, I really like Jo. I know that the only way I can ever be with her is if you allow it." Kendall began. He was nervous, which was a word rarely found in the confident blonde's vocabulary. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not like most guys. I care about Jo, a lot, and I would never hurt her. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She keeps me calm and down to earth. I know that we're still pretty young to know what love is, but I know that all the things Jo makes me feel, come pretty close to it." Kendall's voice grew stronger as he talked. Jo smiled at him. "Asking you for permission means a lot to Jo and myself. I would never do anything that would make Jo upset. I want to make her happy for as long as I can, so can I have your permission to date Jo?" He asked with confidence.

Dean looked at Kendall silently. He was examining his demeanor. Kendall was dressed in a button up plaid shirt and jeans. He nodded in approval. He looked Kendall sharply in the eyes before speaking. "My sister is the most important thing in the world to me. I'm not going to let her be with just some guy I barely know." Dean said. Kendall looked disappointed. "But, you have proven to me that you aren't some guy by standing up to me and asking. I will admit you are not my first choice for her, but she seems to like you a lot, so don't blow it. I give you my permission to date my sister, but know this, if she gets hurt, I will make you wish you had never been alive." He warned. Then he punched Kendall's arm in acceptance and then shifted his attention to Jo. "He's not as bad as I thought he'd be Joey." She chuckled nervously. Dean then bid farewell to them and left to get ready for the date.

"That went well." Camille said breaking the silence.

"I think it went good. I can't believe he was so calm." Jo said surprised. She went over to Kendall who looked shocked.

"I can't believe it was that easy." He said.

"That's only because he knows I like you a lot." Jo said. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now we are officially a couple."

He looked down at Jo and swooped a kiss. "Get a room!" Logan shouted at them from behind Camille. The rest of the guys had arrived in the lobby just after Dean had left. Kendall glared at Logan while Jo blushed like crazy.

"Now that you've got your girl, can we please play some hockey now?" Carlos asked.

"I almost forgot about that. Do you ladies want to come watch us play?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Camille said.

"I'm game." Jo said. They all called a cab and headed down to ice rink to play some hockey for the rest of the day. Kendall was so happy that even losing twice to Carlos and James didn't bring him down.

When they got back to the Palmwoods, Jo had to get back home so Mr. Taylor and her could listen to Dean propose. Kendall took her back to her apartment.

"Today went really well." Jo said to him.

"And every day after is going to continue to get better." Kendall said. He kissed her goodbye quickly, knowing Mr. Taylor was probably watching them.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"Tell me how the proposal goes!" He told her as he left.

Jo walked inside to find Mr. Taylor watching the news. "Daddy, Dean is proposing to Candace tonight!" She told him excitedly as she rushed to sit next to him.

"Yes, he called me and told me right before he left for their date." Mr. Taylor said calmly.

"Can you believe Dean's getting married!" She said.

"It is a bit hard to believe. I had always expected you to be the first one to go, but with Dean as your older brother, I had a feeling none of you would be leaving me for a long time." He told Jo.

"Well, I'm glad he's going to get married. He needs someone to take care of him for a change." She said. Mr. Taylor nodded and continued watching the news. Jo prepared dinner while she waited for Dean's call. She wasn't too hungry since excitement had filled her up.

An hour passed and they had finished eating. Jo was becoming impatient. She was beginning to think Dean had forgot when her phone began to ring. She ordered her dad to turn the TV off so they could silently listen to Dean and Candace. He did as she said and she picked up the phone.

_**Candace: Dean tonight was just beautiful. I'm really glad we could finally get a real date going.**_

_**Dean: I know. It's really hard to get an actual outing in the Academy, but since we had all this time off, I thought why not.**_

_**Candace: This garden is so beautiful.**_

_**Dean: I know. I thought it would be perfect.**_

_**Candace: Perfect for what?**_

_**Dean: I've come to realize that our lives are way too short to waste alone. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I've fallen in love with you in that short time. You're the only girl who likes my family and isn't turned away by my love for them. And the fact that they love you too, makes me love you even more. I can never imagine living the rest of my life with anyone else but you. So will you, Candace Isabelle Queen, marry me?**_

There was a long pause before Candace spoke. She sounded like she was crying tears of joy.

_**Candace: Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!**_

Jo beamed up at her father. He was smiling as well. She had hung up the phone, not wanting to invade the newly engaged couple's privacy. She was so happy for her brother and Candace. She immediately called Camille and told her and then called Kendall and told him.

"Congrats!" He told her.

"Thanks! Now all I await is the wedding!" Jo said.

"I can just see it now." Kendall said imagining Jo walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress coming towards him with a small but sweet smile. He sighed loudly in content.

"I know you want to see me in that dress, but you'll have to wait Mr. Knight." She said, teasing him. They both giggled and talked for the rest of the night until they had fallen asleep.


	23. Wedding Daze

_**This is such a bittersweet moment for me and many of you because this is the final chapter in this fanfic. No epilogue because I feel its better to end now than to go further. Anyways, this is a really cute chapter and I feel like the title fits it appropriately for many reasons. I just want to thank each and everyone of you for reading this and being patient with me during my Seussical days. I hope you all enjoy this! Love always, Tak.**_

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since Dean had proposed to Candace. Every thing was getting back to normal for Jo and Kendall. Dean spent less and less time at the Palm Woods and more time with Candace. Dean had made a public announcement to everyone a few days after by holding a party. Jo had taken Kendall as her date; it had been the first time Dean had seen them together as a couple and he hated to admit it, but Kendall really did make Jo happy. One day Dean had caught the two kissing when he came to see Jo. He wasn't mad but he told them to never kiss in front of him. Jo told him that he was being too overprotective again so he decided that they had to keep the kissing to a minimum.<p>

Dean and Candace decided that they wanted to have the wedding in the next month or so before the Academy's classes begin again. Jo and Mr. Taylor were thrilled and they had begun planning with Dean, Candace, and Ian. Everything was set for the wedding. Candace's immediate family was going to be flying over to L.A for the wedding. It was going to be a small but quaint wedding held at the rose garden where Dean had proposed. Dean had invited Jo's friends since he didn't have many and thought it was the best way to tell them all thanks for taking care of Jo. Jo was going to be a bridesmaid along with Candace's best friend and sister. Ian was the best man. Everything was being arranged quickly.

Candace had taken Jo and Camille with her to find a dress. The color scheme was cream white and pale pink to compliment the roses. Candace's dress was going to be a cream sweetheart dress with a pale pink sash and bridal veil. Jo and the other bridesmaids were to be in pink strapless sun dresses with cream-colored cardigans on top.

Most weddings that were meant to be perfect tended to have everything go wrong, but when it came to Dean and Candace's wedding, things were going well. On the day of the wedding, everything was in order. It was turning out to be perfect. Dean and Ian stood at the gazebo where the commissioner was waiting for the bride to arrive. Before Candace would walk down the aisle, all the bridesmaids had to be escorted by their dates to the gazebo steps. Jo walked in procession with Kendall. She could feel Dean's eyes looking at the couple with keen interest. Dean's mind was all over the place all day but when he saw Jo, he had felt much better. He needed something to distract him for a while and seeing Jo with Kendall helped. He was beginning to realize that Kendall was so much like he was when he was sixteen and that he wouldn't want Jo to be with anyone else.

The wedding march began and Candace had begun walking down the aisle. Everyone was awed by how beautiful she looked. Dean was completely blown away. He was beaming brighter than he had been before. Jo couldn't help but look at Dean rather than Candace. She knew that this was the day that Dean needed the most in his life.

The wedding continued as they said their vows and shared their first marital kiss. They proceeded to the reception, where they ate dinner, had speeches, cut the cake and danced. Kendall had taken Jo's hand and danced with her alongside the newlyweds. Dean cut in to dance with Jo, so Kendall began to dance with Dean. Everyone was having a good time. Before it was all over, Candace tossed the bouquet and Jo and Camille both had caught it simultaneously.

"You know what that means?" Candace asked them. They shook their heads no. "It means there might be a double wedding in the future."

The two best friends beamed at each other and then over to their respective boyfriends. Logan's eyes widened while Kendall smirked smugly. They all laughed. Dean and Candace were ready to leave for their wedding night. The guests saw them out. There were many tears, but in the end, everyone was happy.

"I want our wedding to be twice as good as this one." Kendall whispered to Jo as everyone bid farewell to the new couple.

"I'm sure Dean will make sure of it." Jo said.

All the guests began to leave and Kendall and Jo were left at the garden alone. Jo had told her dad that she would come home with Kendall and Camille. Camille and the rest of BTR left without Jo and Kendall. The couple didn't mind. They wanted to be alone for a while. In the few weeks leading up to the wedding, every time Kendall and Jo were alone, someone would always cock-block them, but now since they were far from everyone else, they could just enjoy each other's company.

"This place is beautiful." Jo said aloud as they strolled through a large rose-hedge maze. The sun was shining upon them.

"No wonder they picked this place for the wedding." Kendall said. They went deeper and deeper into the maze until they were at the heart of it.

"I wish we could just stay in this maze, surrounded by all these roses forever." Jo said. They sat down upon the grass.

"Every moment I spend with you lasts me forever." Kendal said sweetly. Jo looked into Kendall's eyes. His green orbs coming out with all the grass surrounding them. She inched close to him, their lips barely touching.

"You are my forever." She whispered as she pushed her lips on to his. He took a hold of Jo's waist and pushed her flush against him as they began to make out heavily. Jo's arms snaked around Kendall's neck as she slowly fell back upon the grass. Kendall's tongue scoped Jo's mouth until it clashed with her tongue. She was fighting for dominance. He wasn't backing down from the fight. She finally gave in and let him take control. Kendall could feel his lower half start to become tense. He knew he should stop soon, before they both go to a level they might not have been ready for. He stopped kissing her and moved off of her. They panted slowly, lying next to one another.

"Why'd you stop?" Jo asked breathily.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself." He said. His eyes motioned to his lower half. Jo followed his eyes and realized what he meant. "I also don't want to hit the next level in our relationship before we're ready."

"What if I want to go further?" Jo asked plainly.

"Jo, are you sure about that?" Kendall asked nervously. He turned sideways to face her. She did the same.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Can I be honest with you Jo?" Kendall asked. He didn't wait for her to answer before saying, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Why? The other day you were so confident and horny, now all of a sudden you don't want to go that far." Jo said, annoyed.

"Its not that I don't want to Jo, its just I don't think we're ready to go that far." He explained. "I love you Jo, I just don't want to ruin things between us. Plus I just got your brother's trust, I don't want things going wrong and him killing me."

Jo huffed loudly, but then decided Kendall was right. "I guess we aren't really ready." She said.

"We'll be ready when the time is right, but for now lets just enjoy this." Kendall said. Jo nodded and they both lay back in the grass. They went on talking about everything they could think of, from music to their futures, until they both fell asleep in the middle of the garden.

A few weeks ago, Jo had been worried to death that she would have to break up with Kendall because of Dean, but now the only thing she was worried about was Kendall and her taking their relationship too fast. Everything was turning out perfectly fine for the young couple, and they wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. They knew now that even the largest of obstacles can be conquered with someone by your side, loving you through it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I just shed a few tears at that end. :'( So I have a mega super awesome New Years gift for you all! I am writing another fanfic! The only twist is that its not a Ken-Jo but in fact a Ken-Kat (Kendall Schmidt and Katelyn Tarver (Jo)) It's meant to be a take on how I want them to end up together and is purely fiction. So I hope you guys will want to read it because I'm working really hard on it! More details to come soon!<strong>_


End file.
